Forced Love
by Xluv-hogwartsX
Summary: It's like you think it's fake it's like your world's been flipped but when they really think about it mabye the new marrige law could work... Mabye if they try, they will have a chance... I own nothing... im just doing this for fun
1. The letters

_I dont own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling, characters and all._

The platform looked like normal. Young Witches and Wizards saying their farwells to their familys, and some familiar faces. Hermione Granger looked at her friends that where still alive and well, returning to properly complete thier 7th year after the war.

Hermione looked around the platform to see Ron, Harry, Malfoy, Neville, Luna, Ginny and many other familiar faces. She walked over to her two best friends who looked annoyed and angry.

" Hey what's up"

"Everythings up"

"The aurour department said we had to come back to school and complete our seventh year properly and take part in the new law that they have placed... They never told us the law though."

"Oh im sorry... I didn't know"

"Its ok... We have next year"

"At least this year shall be normal"

"Yeah that should be interesting, somthing new eh..."

The trio laughed as they got onto the train. The train arrived at hogwarts when it was dark, it had taken most of the day to travel there when they could have just apperarated into hogsmead and took the thestral pulled carts to the castle.

Everyone was filling into the great hall to watch the sorting ceremony as normal. Fewer wizarding children were coming to hogwarts as around 60% of the population had been wiped out during the war.

" Griffindoor"

"Hufflepuff"

"Ravenclaw"

"Slytherin"

The 1st years had been sorted and the head mistress stood up in the place Dumbledore and Snape stood before her.

" Before you all retreat to your Dormitorys can everyone leave apart from the 7th years, we have a ministry official here to talk to you." McGonagal spoke.

"Must be the new law you were talking about."

"Yeah probably"

The lower years filled out of the Hall leaving only the 7th years behind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I understand that everyone is going through an awful lot of sorrow and loss at the moment, but the ministry has to act... now. We have introduced a new marrige law that will be obbayed by magical unmarried citizens ages 17-30. As you hear me, all of you sitting in front of me fall under the criteria. You will receive a letter saying who you have been matched with any minute now." Delores Umbridge said.

"You cant do that"

"Im afraid we can Miss Granger."

At that moment a very official letter landed right infront of Hermione.

 _Dear Hermione Granger,_

 _The ministry has introduced a new law that has to be obbayed by you, as you are under the age criteria. We have used what power we have to see who you would be perfectly matched up with. If you refuse to marry, consequences could be terrible. Im sorry if there is any inconvenience but this had to be done._

 _Match- Mr Draco Malfoy._

 _Yours sincerely, Ministry of magic._

 _P.S- You have 1 year to get married followed by another year to have at least one child._

Hermione read over her ketter and looked over at Malfoy before passing out on the spot.

" Ron look at her letter, I'll see if she's alright."

"Harry... Your not going to like this"

"Hermione, wake up... How who'd she get?"

"D-D-Draco Malfoy"

"WHAT????" Harry shouted. "She's not marrying him!"

"Is she alright?" a calm voice came from beheind them.

"No- of course shes not alright, she's getting forced to marry a ferret!"

"Now dont be rude Weasle."

Ron turned around to see that Draco was the one asking about Hermione...

"Don't you dare go near her Malfoy..."

"Well im going to have to go near her, she needs to have my kids"

Ron went in for a punch but Hermione had woke up and put a shield charm around Draco...

"Eh, thanks Granger"

Hermione just nodded and walked away.

"Hermione dont you dare, your not going anywhere, im taking you to Madame Pomfrey."

"I'll come with you..."

"You don't have to pretend to care Malfoy"

"And what if im not pretending"

"Just hurry up"

" Don't worry boys, she will be just fine, ive just given her a little potion that will make her sleep"

"I have to go... But she will be ok right"

"Yes potter don't worry"

"I'll stay"

Hermione lay in the hospital bed with the blonde boy looking down at her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hermione, are you ok"

Hermione sat up, the colour had almost fully returned to her face.

"Since when to you call me Hermione"

Draco sighed with a smile growing on his pale face.

" Since we became engaged" Draco said.

"Well this shall be very, very difficult"

" We might be able to make it work"

"Your a Malfoy, Im a mudblood, what does that sound like to you."Hermione said this in a sort of sircastic tone.

"You are not a mudblood, dont say that again"

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled, she wasn't sure how this would work but she was willing to try, she was not giving up her magic anytime soon. Not if she could prevent it.

 **A/N - I like marridge law fics. Sometimes they are a bit random but somtimes they can be good.**

 **Important info...**

 **Harry and Ginny are paired**

 **Ron and Pansy are paired**

 **Cho and Blaise are paired**

 **Lavender and Seamus are paired**

 **Dean and Luna are paired.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter...**

 **Preview for next chapter.**

 **Your kidding me, im not sharing a bed with you, im not going anywhere near you, you are and always will be a filthy ferret.**


	2. Hope

I dont own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling, characters and all.

 **Chapter 2 - Hope**

Hermione woke up in an unfamiliar room in an unfimiliar bed.

Draco had already woken and got dressed and was sitting on a sofa reading. But when he heard movement from the bed he turned around to see if Hermione was awake.

"So your awake then... Didn't think you would ever wake up."

"Did you sleep on the sofa last night?"

"Yes, didn't want to sleep in the bed with you until we talked about it."

"Im not sharing a bed with you"

" Your going to have to- tonight acually, the ministry charmed the rooms so they can check on us for stuff, like if we are _sharing a bed_ and things like that"

" Your kidding me, im not sharing a bed with you, im not going anywhere near you, you are and always will be a filthy ferret."

"Well you were willing to try to get along last night"

"I was drugged Draco, your not very good at this are you?" Hermione shouted before she stood up and waved her wand over her body which magicly changed her clothing from yesterdays clothes to her robes.

" All lessons were cancelled today Hermione" Draco said when he seen her in her robes.

"But we have NEWTs to study for and new things to learn!" Hermione moaned as she waved her wand again to change out of her robes.

"Then go to the bloody library "

"I shall" Hermione shluted as she stormed out of the room.

A few minutes after Hermione left Draco could hear all the people he now shared a common room with leaving, he walked out of his bedroom to see what was going on.

"Whats going on?" He asked.

"McGonagal has an emergency assembly"

"Oh ok"

"Where is Granger?" Blaise asked.

"We had an argument about sharing beds and lessons being cancelled."

"Well hard life for you mate"

"Well how about you"

" Well, Cho kicked me out of tje room cause i kept talking about sharing beds and i had to sleep in the common room"

"Well done mate, well done"

Hermione looked for Harry and Ron and went to sit with them, it was only 7th years so they thought that it must have something to do with the marriage law, all the houses were mixed up and no one was sitting in their house tables, it was all jumbled.

" Hey Hermione, whats up... Wheres the ferret?"

"Hell I hope"

"Well something didn't go right then"

"Well what do you think Ronald"

"Well i was just saying"

"Anyway how is Parkinson?" Hermione asked.

"Well, i had to sleep on the sofa as when i lay on the bed she threatened to use sectum sempra if i didn't move off of it, and then i said that if she done that our bed would get all bloody so she used stupify and that kind of threw me off the bed"

"Well done mate" Harry laughed." Me and Ginny are fine before you ask, we were both in the bed and both absolutely fine about all this"

"Well obviously my sister loves you and you've been dating for like 3

months. Me and Mione both ggot Slytherins, we should just swap, Malfoy can get pansy and I get you"

"Ronald we broke up for a reason, it just didn't work"

"I know but im better than Malfoy"

Silence was brought to the trio after this comment, that was until Draco broke the silence.

" Hey Hermione" He said as he came and sat down and patted her on the shoulder "Weasel, Potter" He said but just nodded breifly at them.

"Malfoy" Hermione said as she agnoledged his presence.

"Draco" He said slowly

"D-R-A-C-O"

Hermione moaned and turned away from him.

"Good morning students, we are gathered here today for some more information on the marriage law. As many of you know, the concequences for not getting married to your assigned parter is that your magical abilities and memories will be taken away from you."

"Knew that" Hermione said.

"Yes but you know everything!" Ron replied.

"Quiet Weasley" McGonagal ordered.

Ron turned a bright red you could almost not tell the difference between his face and hair.

"Starting today you will be getting life lessons took by different members of staff, in the lessons you will learn how to live in a muggle society, you will learn how to respect and be loyal to one another and you will be working to gain each others trust."

" Well thats likely " Hermione moaned.

" Granger given up already?" Draco asked.

"You have your first lesson in 1 hour, uniforms are required and you have to sit and acompany your partners, and the ministry had also asked me to remind you of the charms on your rooms."

The hall cleared out and most retreated to there dorms to get changed or realax before the new lessons began, many couples were taken to the idea of marrying the people who they were assigned to but many others such as Draco and Hermione, had lost all hope.

( Life Lesson )

"Welcome, welcome, come and sut down at a table with your partners"

Draco was already at a table next to Blaise and Cho who were not on speaking terms at all... At least Draco and Hermione sort of spoke...

" Marrige is about love, about trust and to do all of that you have to know each other well, so today you are just going to speak to each other about your likes your dislikes your hobbies and other things like that. Make sure to cover things such as favourite foods ecetra. You may begin"

"So i like pizza" Draco said."What about you Granger?"

"I thought we were on first name terms..."

"Come on Hermione dont be so difficult im trying here"

"Well you can try Im not going to bother"

"But your Hermione Granger, the one i know has never gave up on anything."

"Well mabye i should start, Malfoy i dont think this will work"

"Hermione I haven't acually done anything wrong here at all. Ive been pretty resonable since we got paired up. At least im _trying_ im not giving up, but you are."

The pair were shouting now, and after an angry stare from Hermione she ran out of the class leaving everyone staring at Draco.

" Malfoy, its very rare she runs out of a class, thats only the second time, the first time was because Trewlawny got under her skin" Ron whispered to Draco.

"I think ill go talk to her, after all we have to sort things out... dont we?" Draco replied as he walked out of the room.

 _She has probably went to our room_

Draco walked into thier room to find Hermione sitting on the window seat with her head in her hands crying.

Draco slowly walked over to her and when Hermione seen him she stood up and ran into Draco, he put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Its alright, everything's going to be alright... dont worry."

Hermione gripped onto him tighter and Draco didn't stop her, he just let her cry.

"Its ok Hermione, you'll be fine."

Hermione pulled away after this comment and wiped her eyes with her hands.

" Im so sorry"

"Hermione... are you going to tell me whats wrong or do I have to take you to Madame Pomfrey for a calming draught."

"Draco... Im fine honest" Hermione replied as a single tear ran down her chalk white face.

"Your not fine, i can tell" He said as he wiped the tear away with his thumb and put the palm of his hand on her cheek. "But you can tell me"

"I cant do this Draco" Hermione cried as tears started to stream down her face again.

"What marry me?" He asked camly.

"No... live without my... my... my parents"

"Whats wrong with your parents?" Draco said in a worried voice although he already knew.

"They were killed in the war and today is there anniversary" Hermione cried as she burried her head into his shoulder again.

Draco ran his hand up and down her back as she stayed close.

"Thank you Draco" Hermione said as she lifted her head." This means a lot. No one else... knows"

"About your parents?"

"Yes. Your the only one that knows."

"Potty doesn't know?"

"No Harry and Ron think they are safe"

"Oh Hermione" Draco said as he lifted her head up so she could look directly into his eyes. "Dont worry, your safe you know that dont you, no one can hurt you anymore"

 _What have i done? What have i done?_

"Are you sure Draco? "

"Positive"

Hermione smiled. She had more hope for the future now. She knew she could do it and although she already thought she could she didn't honestly know.

"Does this make us... Friends?"

"Sure... Whatever"

 **A/N - Hope your enjoying so far.**

 **Your reviews on my first chapter were great. I appreciate it. Keep the reviews. I love reading what you have to say.**


	3. Dark Truth

I dont own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling, characters and all.

 **Chapter 3-** **Dark Truth**

( That Night )

 _There was a house in the middle of a quiet street with a pink bicycle outside. Voices and screams could be heard from inside the building._

 _"Tell us where she is..."_

 _"No... Never"_

 _"Crucio"_

 _"Now tell us where Hermione Granger is... Or we will have to kill you... and her"_

 _"We cant tell you"_

 _"AVADA KADAVRA "_

A scream could be heard from the bed Hermione was sleeping in. It was an ear piercing scream that awoke Draco almost instantly who quickly ran over to the bed.

"Lumos...Hermione whats wrong... Are you ok"

"Im sorry, I have that dream a lot, I normaly remember a silencing charm" She said as tears started to run down her cheek." I have nightmares about my parents a lot... but this time i saw them die... I normally only see them get tortured into saying where i am."

Tears where running quicker now and she was struggling to sit up as she was shaking so much. Draco had to drop his wand and help her stay upright.

"Hermione nobody will hurt you, don't you worry about that." He said as he lay her back down onto the bed and began to back away.

"No stay... Please" She said as she sat back up and grabbed onto her shoulder.

"Are... Are you sure"

"Yes"

Draco climed into the bed and wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"Thank you... so much"

"Your welcome... we are going to make this work, I promise."

And before they knew it, Hermione was asleep with her head on Dracos chest.

By morning they where still in the same position with Dracos arm around Hermione and Hermione still close to Draco.

 _Oh my god... What have I done? Im not ready for this... He's Malfoy for Merlins sake._

" Thank you Draco, for last night, that ment a lot." Hermione said as the both of them climed out of the bed.

"Anytime, and don't put that silencing charm up, i want to be here for you if that nightmare comes back... Friends, remember."

" Im really sorry for... troubling you."

"Well we have to get along somehow."

"Yeah but jumping straight to sharing a bed is probably not tje best way to do it"

"We dont have a choice Granger"

"I know, but its a bit forceful"

"Well im getting forced to marry you... At least im putting in the effort" Draco shouted angrily. "At least im trying."

"Sorry" Hermione said as she lowered her head.

" Look Hermione I know that this is difficult for you without your parents and everything. But we will get through this. Even if we have to go through this as friends."

" Draco"

"What?"

"Did you... lose your father?"

"Yes... He received the Dementors kiss, he didn't care about me anyway, he practicly just gave me away to snake face"

"Im sorry"

"You don't have to be"

Flash Back*

 _"Harry Potter has two aquantinces with him on the run. If we find out where they are, we'll find out where they are"_

 _"Who are they my lord"_

 _"A weasley and a Mudblood, thats all i know..."_

 _" My lord... My son went to school with Harry Potter, mabye he can give us names"_

 _"Ahh Lucius, your life acually could be usefull afterall."_

 _"Draco"_

 _"Yes father"_

 _"Who did Potter hang around with in school?"_

 _"Why do you need to know?"_

 _"I asked you a question and i intend you answer it!" Lucius bellowed his wand pointed in the direction of his only son._

 _"Eh Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger"_

 _"Ahh the Mudblood is called Hermione Granger" Voldemort Relised._

 _" My lord what do you need"_

 _"Lucius take Bella and Fernir to the Mudbloods parent's house, get answers from them"_

 _"Yes my lord"_

Present time*

"Oh my god... what have I done?"

"Draco are you ok you kind of zoned out there."

Draco was chalk white, he was always pale, but Hermione had never seen him like this.

"Its my fault... Its all my fault"

"Whats your fault Draco?"

"Your... Your par...ents"

"Draco it wasn't your fault they were killed"

Tears where coming down his face as fast as a flowing river. Draco had never felt so annoyed at himself, It was all his fault Hermiones parents were dead... And it was his own dead father that did it.

"Im so sorry Hermione... Im so sorry."

"Draco, don't take the blame... you didn't do anything"

"I did it was me Hermione and you deserve to know the truth"

Draco reached for his wand and extracted his memory from his head.

 _Thats extrordinary magic._

Hermione thought about the mixed up information Malfoy had given her.

" Here, promise me you'll look at it." Draco cried handing her the vial.

"Draco, I cant leave you like this. You've got yourself into to much of a state."

"Hermione, just go"

Hermione walked over to the door and went through it leading her into the empty common room she and Draco shared with a few other couples. She walked up the cream carpeted stairs and nocked on the door.

" Harry... Harry"

"Hermione are you okay? Has Malfoy done somthing to you?"

"Harry... do you have a pensive?"

"Why do you need a pensive Hermione? Surely you have notes or somthing you can read insted of looking back on lessons"

"This isn't about lessons Harry... This is one of Draco's memorys he made me promise to look at."

"Whats it about"

"Well he kept muttering about my parents and how everything was his fault and then... he couldn't get the words out"

"Oh well then, come in... Sirius left me a pensive in his will... along with practicly everything else i own right now. How are your parents anyway?"

"Not now Harry" Hermione wimpered. She just couldn't break the hearttearing news to Harry, she couldn't get out the words.

"Well the pensive is over here"Harry said as he gestured her over to a large floating silver plate.

Hermione poured in the memory and placed her head into the crystal blue water. She seen everything Malfoy remembered and came out drained of coulor.

" Hermione... Are you ok... what did you find out?"

"Everything"

"Like what exactly"

"Harry... I... I cant tell you"

"Yes... You can"

"No" Hermione said as she shook her head and bit on her lip. A single tear ran down her pale face.

" Hermione tell me"

"No Harry... Im not telling you... I didn't want to tell anyone and then it slipped to Malfoy before i could stop myself" But before Hermione could finish her sentance Harry had alreay rushed out of the room and into Hermiones.

" MALFOY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Harry shouted with his wand pointed at Draco.

"I was forced... I had to tell him"

"Tell who what? What did Hermione tell you? And what had she just found out?"

Harrys face was as red as his girlfriends hair and tears where running down Dracos face.

" She just found out that it was all my fault her parents died"

"Her parents are WHAT"

"Merlin... Oh no... I was the only one that knew."

"Knew that her parents died?"

"Yes Potter... And it was my mad father and insane aunt that killed them... Because Voldemort wanted to find you to bloody kill you potter... AND I WAS THE ONE THAT TOLD HIM WHO YOUR FRIENDS WHERE. ITS MY FAULT THSY DIED. HE HAD HIS WAND POINTED INTO MY FACE... and there was nothing... nothing i could do about it." Draco cried.

"I cant beleive my best friend is being forced to marry a bloody death eater. I will kill you Malfoy

... If i were you... I would watch your back."

 **A/N - Promise it will get happier soon. Please Review.**


	4. Forgiveness

I dont own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling, characters and all.

 **Chapter 4 - Forgiveness**

Draco had avoided Hermione for the last three days. He had to avoid everyone that cared about her too, especially Ron. Draco kept his wand on him at all times as Harry had warned him to watch his back. And after the 6th year fight in the bathroom, He knew what the chosen one was truly capable of.

Hermione still couldn't work out how to handle it... She had been without her parents for a while now and thought she would be able to handle the news better but still... her head was arguing over whether it was Dracos fault after all, he wasn't the one that acually killed them after all.

 _He was a death eater. He's the reason my parents are dead._ _He didn't kill them, he had changed, you can trust him._ _No I can't... He deserves to be locked up in Askaban._ _But he is innocent, he had his own fathers wand pointed at his face._ _Hermione you know the truth. He has got a black soul... Just like the rest of the Malfoys._

For the past three days, Hermione would cry herself to sleep, have the same nightmare and take up all of her time sitting on the window seat with her head in her hands crying. Draco never came into the room. He had been living in Blaise's clothes and sleeping on the couch.

Draco could often hear the faint cries of Hermione during the day, and every night he felt like he should go and help the poor girl get through her nightmares.

He had only seen her sleeping peacefully once... That night she asked him to stay. She looked beutiful when she was peaceful.

Wait... Did he say beutiful? No... surley not... He just meant... What did he mean then? What was he saying to himself.

 _Control yourself Draco... She's just a geeky Griffindor._

Draco was very figity that night as he tried to get comfortable on his ugly granny looking sofa. Why did he show her that memory? If he didn't he would be with the peaceful princess in thier four poster bed.

 _You have to stop thinking about her this way Draco... Remember she is the geeky Griffindor._

Suddenly Draco heard a loud scream coming from where Hermione slept. It was louder than she normaly screamed. This time it sounded like terror.

Draco slowly opened the door to the room they were supposed to be _sharing_ and quietly walked over to the bed Hermione was sitting up in... Her hair was soaked with sweat and her tear stained face had once again drained of colour.

" Hermione... Hermione calm down... everything is going to be alright."

"Draco... This dream... This dream was different. He killed you." Hermione cried sobbing into his shoulder.

 _Why am i getting so upset about this... He is Draco Malfoy... Why do i care so much?"_

"Hermione... This is getting way out of hand... This is happening every night..."

"Im so sorry Draco"

"For what"

"For avoiding you, your innocent and I know it"

" Im truly sorry Hermione... I really am... Snake face would have killed me... And... I had no idea they wanted to go to your parents."

Hermione looked into his cold silvery eyes and said.

" Draco... Im so glad they didn't kill you."

Draco didn't know what to say... She went through 7 years of school wishing he were dead and now she was saying that she was glad he were alive. He didn't understand.

"I forgive you, and I think we should try to be friends again"

"I think so to"

Draco looked directly into her chestnut brown eyes. A moment ago they had been full of fear, worry and tears, but now they were full of hope. He liked that much better. He had dated many girls and had never looked directly into thier eyes before... he had no need to... He didn't care about them, its not like he thought about them 24/7... But he had looked into Hermiones eyes, and he could never get her out of his mind... Why did he care about this particular girl so much? Why couldn't he just leave her alone. Why couldn't he just go through the marriage as her 'friend'

He knew why... These few days apart had made him fall for _Hermione Granger!_

Before Draco could stop himself he had pulled into Hermione and were so close he could feel her soft delicate eyelashes against his face. He softly placed his lips against hers and thought to himself.

 _I can't bloody believe I've fallen for the Griffindor Princess, she probably doesn't feel the same way about me though._

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to pull closer to Draco she put her hands in his hair and he put his hands or her back, Hermione pulled on Dracos head and placed it on the pillow beside her. She just thought it was a shame they couldn't go on like this forever.

Draco deepend the kiss and Hermione pulled closer to Draco if that were even possible, he grabbed her her neck and pulled her head towards him although he knew it would not come closer, he had never once met a girl like Hermione Granger.

The two pulled apart gasping for air but neither wanted to stop as they quickly crashed thier lips against each others again so that neither could stop them.

"I have never met someone like you Hermione Granger"

"I can say the same... your the only ferret I know. "

"Very funny Granger" Draco said smiling. " You enjoyed that... Didn't you"

Hermione just merley smiled.

" Well I enjoyed it too." Draco whispered into Hermiones ear.

She could feel his cold breath touch her skin and she just smiled as they drifted off to sleep.

The morning arrived quickly, the sun shone through the stain glass window of Draco and Hermiones room illuminating the two curled up bodys asleep on the bed.

Draco and Hermione had not parted for the short hours Draco had stayed. Their hands were still intwined, Hermione had a had on Dracos topless chest with her head on his shoulder while Draco had a hand on her back.

They were both woken by the sound of tapping on the window.

Hermione mumbled as she tried to open her eyes. Draco just slowly mover her body and slipped out of the grand 4 poster bed.

 _Wow... He's good looking under his baggy shirts..._

Once he could see properly in the light he relised the noise was an owl tapping at the window.

Draco let in the owl and seen that it was carrying a very official looking ministry letter.

The front said,

 _Dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger._

"What is it Draco?"

"Its a letter from the ministry, they've probably clocked that I hadn't shared a bed with you for 3 nights."

"Open it"

 _Dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger,_

 _We have wrote to inform you that the official date for your wedding must be decided in the next 7 days. It is crucial you inform us the date. Your date can be no later than a year from today. Please complete the tear of slip ASAP._

 _yours sincerely._

 _Minister for Magic_.

" Hermione... They want us to pick the date for the wedding within the next week."

"WHAT?"

"I know..." He said camly as he walked over to where she was still lying. " But... Its the law... We have to do this... We have no choice."

"Well its just not fair"

" Lifes not fair... But I guess if I hadn't been matched with you... I wouldn't have kissed you last night"

"More like a large make out" Hermione said as she tried to frown but failed and started laughing.

 _I love that laugh. She's beutiful._

 _Wait love?... No to early for that._

Draco kissed her on the cheek, waved his wand so he changed instantly and walked out of the bedroom.

He sat down on the couch face to face with Blaise.

" Hey mate"

"G'morning"

"Where'd you go last night? I woke up on the opposite couch at 7am and you were gone... You never get up that early."

"Went to see Hermione."

"You didn't just go and see her for no reason"

"She was screaming... She had a nightmare"

"But why run off so fast"

"Because i was worried"

"Ha... You've fallen for the Griffindor Princess!"

Draco just glared at his best friend.

" I know you to well mate... Don't worry... She likes you to... You can see it in her eyes... Which you have most probably looked into and thought _wow... She has beutiful eyes."_ "Oh shut up Blaise"

"I will do no such thing... Have you kissed hed yet"

Draco rolled his eyes.

" Yes... You have... Did you enjoy it?"

Draco stood up.

"Shut it Blaise... Do you ever stop?"

"You did enjoy it..."

Draco glared at his friend before walking back into his bedroom.

" Draco... I just got a note from McGonagal... Millecent Bloodstode has been fount dead in the 4th floor corridor. It was murder... But no traces or clues to who the vic"

" WHAT?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes, she didn't really know the girl... But it was the first murder since the war.

Suddenly a tear ran down her face.

"Hermione... Everything is going to be alright, dont worry"

Draco pulled in to hug Hermione and she just cried on his shoulder. Everything had changed... And now that she had got used to the change it was changing even more... what if there was a murderer... one of Voldemort's followers on the loose killing students at Hogwarts.


	5. Conclusions

I dont own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling, characters and all.

 **Chapter 5 - Conclusions**

Draco... Draco"

"Hermione whats wrong"

"There has been another death..."

"Who?"

"Padma Patil"

"The Ravenclaw?"

"Yes" Hermione cried " This stuff hasn't happened since the war... I cant do it Draco... This is to difficult" Hermione buried her head in her hands and cried.

"Hermione... Your safe I won't let anyone harm you."

( The Great Hall )

Hermione was sitting at the Griffindor table and Draco was at the Slytherin table.

The letters started to arrive... The owls swooped down and dropped the letter infront of them... Hermione wasn't expecting any mail but a letter landed infront of her.

 _To Hermione_

 _Why did you not tell me about your fiancé, I cant help but wonder who it may be. Please get back to me._

 _Love Molly x_

"What does my mother want with you?"

"Asking who Im marrying" Hermione replied looking over at Malfoy and smiled. He didn't smile back... He looked worried, scared, he was holding a letter in his hands.

Hermione stood up and walked towards Draco, Draco seen what she was doing and walked towards her, they met at the doors.

"Hermione, lets leave... To many people are staring... Especially Weasel"

"Right... Yeah"

The two walked outside and Draco pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Draco whats going on?"

Draco looked at the letter in his hands and Hermione gestured her hand towards it. Draco let her take it.

It said.

 _Dear Mr Malfoy,_

 _We have been notified of the murders at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we can't help but notice you are a free ex-Death Eater._

 _We are holding a trial to see if it was you that comitted the murders._

 _The trial is two weeks today._

 _Yours sincerely- Minister for Magic_

Hermione felt tears burn down her cheeks, Draco was innocent... How could the ministry just jump to conclusions. Hermione hugged Draco and whispered into his ear.

" Its not fair... Your innocent"

"And you know it... We will get through this together" Draco replied although he didn't sound so sure.

Hermione pulled into kiss him. Dracos lips were cold and his eyes full of fear.

"Your a great person Draco, you will get through this. I promise"

Draco smiled before crashing his lips against hers again.

( The Library )

"Thought I'd find you here mione"

"Hey Harry"

"So... You and Malfoy eh?"

"What about us"

"I KNEW IT... Your an us... Your together!"

"Harry will you stop"

"So whens your wedding date?"

"Haven't decided... You?"

"2 Weeks today"

"Harry... Your mad... How can you plan a wedding in two weeks?"

 _Two weeks today... Dracos trial was 2 weeks today._

"Im not sure... But me and Ginny will manage "

" Harry" Hermione blurted " I can't come"

"WHAT?"Harry gasped. " You have to... Your one of my best friends and your a bridesmaid "

"Harry... Draco's being trialed for murder. Harry... He's innocent" Hemrione cried and Harry gave her a hug.

"I understand... You really like him dont you?"

Hermione nodded and buried her head in her hands.

"Im sorry Harry" Hermione raised her tear stained face. " I can't cope with any of this anymore. Im so sorry."

"Mione... You've not done anything wrong, nothing at all."

"But I can't help him... I cant do anything... At all."

"Hermione... Your a war hero... You can do bloody anything."

"But what can be done to help?"

"Go and support him at his trial"

"Ok"

( Draco and Hermiones room )

Draco was sitting on the sofa in the small lounge in their room throwing a small black box up and down, he had a trial, he was due to get married and he knew facing his mother would be worse tjan going to Askaban.

 _He was innocent - This wasn't fair_

 _But he would get through this mess for Hermione... He was doing this for her._

He looked at the small black box in his hand and smiled.

Hermione would love this.

Draco heard the door open and quickly shoved the box into his pocket.

" Hi "

"Draco... Im going to your trial whether you like it or not."

"Hermione..."

"No Draco... Harry said I could borrow his invisibility cloak"

"How did Harry get an invisibility cloak... No where sells them anymore"

" He inherited it from his father... Anyway... Im coming to your trial Draco... I really care about you and Im going to do whatever I can to help... And Ive started by refusing Harrys wedding invite"

"Hermione... He's your best friend."

"And im marrying you..."

"You'd choose me over Potter"

"I already have"

"Are you sure?"

"Im sure"

Draco reached over and held her hand... He loved her when she was as calm and helpful as this. He loved how she treated him like a normal person and not a death eater, he loved how soft her hands were, he loved how she was there for him, he loved how she would help him when he needed her the most, he loved everything about her... But does he love... _her_?

 _No... No of course not... Or do I?_

 _We've only been together for a week._

 _But it could be love at first sight_

 _But thats not possible_

 _But ive never felt this way before_

 _I think I do love her_

 _But... Whats the point... She doesn't feel the same way... Im the reason her parents were dead._

 _But you never know..._

 _No of course not... Just not possible._

 _Why would she love me._

"Hermione... We need a date... For the wedding"

"I know... But we only got the letter this morning"

"So... The sooner the better"

"Right... Why are you so eager?"

"Because... Because...

 _Should I tell her... No_

Because the sooner the better"

"Well when do you want to het married?"

"New Years Eve" Draco smiled "that way we can start off the new year... _Together"_

"Sounds good" Hermione said as she pulled closer to Draco, put her hands in his hair and placed her lips against his.

 _I love her..._


	6. Together

I dont own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling, characters and all.

 **A/N - Harry and Draco are still the only ones that know about Hermiones parents death.**

 **Chapter 6 - Together**

"No... Dont kill her..."

"Please... No..."

"Hermione... Hermione... Please dont die... HERMIONE!"

"Draco... Draco... Wake up"

"Hermione... Please..."

"Draco its ok... Im here... Its ok. Im here now."

"Hermione... Promise you'll never leave me Hermione... Please..."

"I promise... Draco... What is wrong with you? "

"Hermione... I need you..."

"Draco... Sit up... Have a drink of water"

"Hermione..."

Draco gripped onto her fore arm. His face was covered in sweat. His hands were wet and his hair was soaking. He was terrified. He was _crying._ And he stopped breathing.

" Oh my god Draco"

Hermione jumped out of her bed and searched in a drawer for a potion. She was crying now. She picked up a blue potion and forced it down Dracos throught.

Draco suddenly started gasping for air and jumped out of the bed and through his arms around Hermione.

" Thank you Hermione... You saved my life..."

Hermione pulled Draco as far as she could towards her as they both cried on each other.

"Hermione... Im not just saying this because you saved me... But i felt this since the time you had that nightmare... I relised you were a different person than O thought and although we have been through so much.

Hermione... I love you

And we have not been together for that long and I have bullied you in the past..."

Hermione didn't let him continue. She put a finger over his lips, she was still crying but she put both of her hands in Dracos hair and pulled herself towards him. She positioned her lips on his and then kissed him in a way she had never kissed anyone before.

"Draco... I love you too" Hermione said once they pulled apart.

She was still crying but her tears were happy. She pulled into hug him, she gripped him tight. And whispered

"I love you so much Draco... This marrige is going to work... Im sure of it."

Again an owl was tapping at the window.

Draco let it in and untied the letter from its leg.

 _Dear Students,_

 _Astoria Greengrass has been murdered, her funeral will take place later today and anyone that wishes to come is welcome. Ministry inspectors will arrive later today and will be inspecting every inch of the castle._

 _Keep Astoria in your hearts and memorys._

 _From Professer McGonagal._

Draco felt a tear run down his face.

" I was friends with her... They probably think i murdered her... I would never do that"

Hermione was already in tears and flung her arms around her crying boyfriend...

" This has been taken to far"

" Oh Hermione... I love you so much..."

"I love you too"

The couple pulled apart and set off to get ready for the day... All lessons had been cancelled because of the death of Astoria but all students had to arrive in the great hall for breakfast.

Draco sat with the Slytherins and Hermione sat with the Griffindors.

"So... You and Malfoy are getting on well arn't you!"

"Shut up Harry"

Ron just glared.

"Why do you trust that ferret, your not going to your best friends wedding because your going to his trial. A man who has killed his friends. Why Hermione... Why trust a murderer... A death eater."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes... She refused to let herself cry, bit was angry at Ron. VERY ANGRY. The both of them stood up... A few metres apart with their wands pointed at each other.

"Why Hermione... You know better than to trust a death eater, we spent a whole year fighting against him and other death eaters, I LOST MY BROTHER BECAUSE OF THAT LOT."

"AND I LOST MY PARENTS"

Draco seen Hermione crying and ran towards her, his own wand pointed at Ron.

"Expelliarmus"

"Hermione... Are you ok?"

Hermione just turned around, pulled into him and cried on his shoulder.

"Its alright Hermione" He said as he rubbed her back.

"I love you"

"I love you to" He said glaring at Ron.

"HOW CAN YOU LOVE HIM! HE IS A DEATH EATER AND A MURDERER"

Hermione turned around quickly and faced her ex - boyfriend.

"Will you shut the bloody hell up" Hermione shouted with her wand pointed at him. "This is up to me... Not you, you just have to get on with your life Ron..."

Ron suddenly ran over to Hermione and kissed her. Draco was furious, he looked like he could literally kill him usingthe killing curse.

Hermione pushed Ron away from her and slapped him right across the face.

"I'll _never_ forgive you for this" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"I loved you Hermione..."

"Give it up Ronald" She cried as Draco pulled her hand and forced her out of the Great Hall.

They walked outside, the grass was green ( as usual ) they walked through some trees and stopped by the lake, they had an amazingly beutiful veiw of the whole lake, and the historic castle on the hill top.

"Its beutiful here..."

"Yes... I like to think of it as a private beach... I think im the only one that knows about this place"

"Well its lovely"

"Hermione... Why did Weasley blow up in there?"

"Well it was sort of me that blew up"

"What did _he_ do"

"He called you a death eater and a murderer" Hermione sighed " He believes the friekin ministry"

"Hermione..."

"And then he asked how i could marry you and then when you disarmed him... I told you i loved you, then he heard you say it back... Thats the part that drew most of the attention, well when he kissed me might have been the part that drew the most attention"

"Hermione... Stop"

"But..."

"Hermione im proud of you"

"But he kissed me"

"And you slapped him right across the bloody face... And you stood up for what you knew was right."

Hermione smiled at him

"And thats why I love you" He said as he got down on one knee.

Hermione felt tears run down her face.

"Hermione Jean Granger, although the first seven years Ive known you we didn't have a good relationship, but this past week ive fallen in love with you... I would take out my heart and place it in your hand... But i would die... So thats unfortunate... But Hermione." He paused..." If you truly had a choice... Would you marry me... Would you accept my marriage proposal?"

Hermione felt sevral tears run down her face...

"Yes... Yes of course"

Draco slipped the ring on her finger, the ring had 3 jems on it... in the middle was a ruby with 2 smaller emeralds on each side.

"Its gorgeous... Just like you to put slytherin colours into it"

Draco laughed and pulled into Hermiones face to kiss her... Her face was wet from her tears but her skin was as soft as cotton. He loved this girl

 **A/N - Have to admit... Not the best chapter so far... Sorry about that. I acually smile at your reviews and... I love your reviews so keep them coming... I will improve the chapters... Promise... Just keep reading x**


	7. Reality

I dont own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling, characters and all.

 **Chapter 7 - Reality**

 _Dear Molly,_ _I know you would like to know who i am engaged to, you have met... But not on the best of terms... Mabye I can work out with the girls a day where you can meet our fiancés because I really dont think this is somthing you should find out by letter. Me and Ron are not getting on very well right now so he might not be there. See you soon._

 _Love Hermione x_

"Who are you writing to?"

"Molly"

"Why?"

"Because she's the closest thing to a mother i have... She wrote me a letter asking who i was engaged to. I wrote back to her saying that you haven't met on the best of terms before therefor would be best if you met in person"

" So a parents meet future in laws day"

"Pretty much"

" We could do it next weekend... thats the next hogsmead weekend. We could all meet at the three broomsticks"

"Yeah... Brilliant"

"I'll write to my mother... Go and speak to Weaslette"

"Ok... Sure"

"Draco... Im going to the libary after."

"Ok"

"See you soon"

"Love you bye"

Hermione left her room and knocked on the door and told Ginny to write to her mother about next weekend. Hermione then left for the library.

She then passed Dalphne Greengrass on the way she was holding books and thought she must have been at the library.

"Hey... Dalphne... Im sorry about your sister."

Dalphne just merley smiled.

"Thank you Granger"

Hermione nodded and walked towards the library while Dalphne walked towards Draco and Hermiones room.

She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to see if Draco was in.

Draco let her in and greeted her with a hug.

" Dalphne... What brings you here?"

"News"

"Go on"

"Draco... you know that my sister was murdered... and no one knows who did it... but me"

"Who was it then?"

"I knew you would be worried... you liked my sister"

"Yes... We were good friends"

"Exactly, you had a crush on my sister didn't you, well at the time I had a crush on you, but I couldn't do anything, because you liked my bloody sister, I've been jelous of her ever since, I hated her, she was a pathetic brat"

"What are you saying Dalphne?"

"Im saying that since I met you... I knew that you were the one for me" Dalphne said in a rather smoth voice as she ran her hand down Dracos chest.

"What about Theo? He said the other day you were on the topic of kids."

"Yes but I don't want his kids"

"Shut up, and leave before Hermione gets back"

"Draco... I was saying about my sister..."

"Fine... Go on"

"I was the one that killed her, and I'm not afraid to do it again. Kill someone else I mean. I erased all clues and proof that I was the one to murder her... I can easily do it to someone else. "

" Get off of me " He said after she had moved one of her hands to his hair and another round his pale neck

" Draco... I've seen the way you look at her... She's the thing to care about the most in the world, she can be gone... In seconds"

"Your better than that, and I can tell your going somewhere with this"

Dalphne heared footsteps nearing the door.

"Your right... Kiss me and I will stay clear from your fiancé."

"I don't trust you."

"Just do it... And Granger will stay untouched... I have killed others you know... Some of those dead first years... they got on my nerves. But kiss me... And it's over." She said as she pulled her wand out of her pocket and started to twirl it in her fingers. Her wand was jet black, just like her cold, damaged soul.

Dalphne pulled in to kiss Draco. She put one hand into his hair and the other was her wand hand... Her wand was pointing at the door. She flicked her wand and the door flew open. She seen a girl with a book in her hand come up the stairs and was about to enter the room before she looked up and seen Draco kissing another girl.

She dropped her books and ran away in tears...

She ran towards Ginnys room, crashed through the doors.

"Oh my god Hermione"

Hermione just ran to Ginny and threw her hands around her. She just cried on her shoulder.

Ginny hugged her while pulling out her wand.

"Expecto Patronum" she whispered.

She sent the glowing horse straight to Harry... She needed his help right now.

"Hermione... Whats wrong"

"Malfoy..."

"What about him?"

"He told me he loved me"

"Thats great Mione"

"But then I just walked in to see him kissing another girl"

"Oh Mione"

The sleeves on Ginnys shirt had gone see through because of the wetness of Hermiones tears.

Hermione moved away from Ginny and sat down on the sofa in her room. Hermione looked at the beutiful ring Draco had given her the previous day, she then reliesed that everything he said was fake. She slipped off her ring and threw it away into a corner of Ginnys room.

Ginny sat on the window seat and and looked at her best friend crying on her bed.

"Ginny... Ginny... Are you ok... Whats wrong. I was at hagrids then I seen your Patronus and sprinted here" Harry panted.

"Oh Harry" Hermione said as she ran over to Harry, Harry pulled her into a hug although his expression on his face looked confusing.

"I cant marry him Harry... I just can't"

"Whats the bloody ferret done now?"

"Harry... He cheated on me. "

"He what? "

While Hermione explained to Harry what she saw Ginny walked over to where Hermione had thrown the ring, Ginny seen it picked it up and put it in her pocket, she had a feeling Hermione would need it later.

"Bye Harry, Im going for a walk."

Hermione walked out of the room and Harry walked over to Ginny who was sitting on a sofa. He went over and sat next to her.

"Well that was a lot to take in"

"Harry I know they were together but, they went quicky didn't they" Ginny said as she pulled Hermiones engagement ring out from her pocket.

"Malfoy proposed?"

"Seems like it"

"She must have said yes"

"She pulled it off and chucked it across our room, Harry... You can tell... She loved him"

"I know... But there is nothing we can do"

"Harry... Now that I know about Miones parents... Dont you think we shiuld try to do somthing? I mean, she has no family left, Malfoy was about to become her only family..."

"She has us"

"But that's not the same"

"... As real family... I know how she feels..."

"I know you do Harry, we need to help her"

"But she seen him kissing a slytherin girl"

"Mabye thats not the case Harry".

"Its Malfoy... What do you expect... An apology?"

"A patronus...


	8. Is this what love feels like?

I dont own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling, characters and all.

 **Chapter 8 - Is this what love feels like?**

 _3am_

"Potter... Potter... Help me"

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and the door of Harry and Ginnys bedroom burst open. It revealed a petrified, blood shot eyed, crying slytherin.

"Who is that?" Harry asked " Lumos"

"Help me..."

Tears were running down his face and he looked scared... Very scared... He and Hermione had been crying a lot since they got together. Hermione made him pour his emotions all over the floor... Literally.

"Malfoy... What do you want?"

"Harry... Hermiones missing... She never came back last night"

"What?"

"Where have you looked?"

"Everywhere I could think of"

Harry looked at Ginny and she nodded. She knew what he was going to ask and handed him what he needed.

"Malfoy... Where did you propose to her?"

"How do you know about that?"

Harry showed him the ring that he was holding, Malfoy lifted it off of the palm of his hand. He felt tears come to his eyes.

"Why do you have this?"

"Hermione chucked it half way to Australia..."

"She threw it to the other side of our room" Harry repreplied with the right answer...

"When was she in here... Oh no... she said she was in the library, she knows doesn't she"

Harry and Ginny both nodded. They looked at Dracos terrified face as he relised what he had done.

"Why Malfoy... She loves you"

"It was a set up... That bitch"

Draco sprinted out of the room, many other couples had looked out of thier rooms to see what all the commotion was... Obviously it involved Harry Potter. Draco ran through the forest over the hill and onto the beach he had proposed. Harry and Ginny tailed beheind him.

A figure was standing at the edge of the water looking out into the lake.

Draco ran up to her and already he could see the tears in her eyes. Why couldn't he just have protected her instead of kissing that bitch. Why did he mess this up... Dalphne was right... Hermione was the thing he cared about most in the world. She was his world.

"Hermione... You don't understand, i was set up... Im sorry... I love you."

A single tear ran down Hermiones face, she looked at his silver eyes and dissapparated.

"How can she apperate?" Draco asked. "We are at Hogwarts"

"We are out of the grounds Malfoy"

"Now are you going to tell us what happened... Or not"

Draco sat on a rock that was near where he was standing and just cried... He just sat at the edge of the water... And cried.

 _Malfoys don't cry... But I've been crying a lot since I got matched with her..._

" _Draco_ tell us and we can help you"

"I don't need your help" He cried.

" Yes you do"

Ginny walked over to Draco and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell us... And we can help"

Draco looked at them through his blood shot eyes. You could see tears running out of them every now and then.

"She was the murderer. She was the one that murdered them all. The first years, Bloodstode, Padma... Astoria."

"Who Malfoy?"

"Dalphne Greengrass... She threatened to kill Hermione... If i didn't kiss her... She said she would kill the thing that matters the most to me..." Draco cried. "Now ive lost her and I don't know where she is... What she's doing, what if she is dead, what if that dream I had... What if it was real?"

" What dream?"

"She was outside a house... It was quite a quiet street, the house had a green door and there was one of those muggle toy thingys on wheels outside"

"Sounds like her parents house... She always remembered having a pink bicycle as a kid"

"Draco... When I had dreams, it was because a part of Voldemort's soul lived within me... What is your connection with Hermione?"

Draco looked up at Harry, he was about to say something before Ginny butted in.

" _Love_ "

"Grab on..." Harry put his arm out for Draco and Harry to hold onto.

Suddenly they felt a familiar pull as they were transported to the house Draco had seen in his dream.

"It was inside the house"

"There is no one here Draco."

Draco went inside to reveal an empty house... Harry was right... There was no one here. Draco waked over to the marble fireplace in the middle of the room... It has a vase of fake flowers on top with sevral picture frames on either side... All the pictures were of Hermione and her parents.

" She looks beautiful in this picture "

"Yeah she does" Harry replied looking over his shoulder at the photo frame.

The picture was of Hermione on a tyre swing... She looked about 12 years old.

"Harry... What if she doesn't come back... What if she suffers the concequences"

"Don't worry... I know Hermione... She will definitely come back... Safe and sound."

"I've messed up big time"

"Yeah you have"

"Draco... What really happened with the Slytherin girl?"

"Ginny" Harry cried glaring at his girlfriend.

" Its fine... She came in... She started to talk about her sister and how she was always jelous of her, then she threatened to kill Hermione if i didn't kiss her. And I know she is not one to mess with, she is powerful... Very powerful. But then... She must have opened the door so Hermione seen it all."

Draco slid down the wall and fell onto the floor. He was crying now, tears were streaming down both side of his face. Ginny went on her knees and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Why do I feel so guilty?" He cried.

Harry walked over to the horror-struck Slytherin and sat next to him against the wall. Draco had never felt so lost... So lonley... He had messed this up for everyone... Hermione was gone... No one knew where she was.

"Because this is what love feels like"


	9. Truth

I dont own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling, characters and all.

 **Chapter 9 - Truth**

He awoke in an empty bed. The girl he loved had not returned, the room was empty and cold as she was the one that brought the happiness to his life. Draco sat up in the bed and looked at the photograph he had taken from Hermiones parents house. He hadn't had much sleep, and he hadn't stopped crying since he got back from the Granger's. Crying was not a thing Malfoys did... But what could he do about it... Hermione was gone, he had messed it up for everyone, especially himself.

He got out of his bed, put on his clothes and walked out of the bedroom and into the common room, only to find Blaise, Harry, Dean and Seamus laughing about somthing.

"Harry how can you just be sitting there laughing... Hermione is missing"

"I know her Draco... She'll come back"

Draco walked over and slumped down beside Seamus.

"Don't worry mate... She'll come back... Whens the wedding?"

"Your seriously asking me that right now?" Draco asked angrily. "My fiancé is missing... At this rate there won't be a wedding."

"Look on the positive side"

"Whats on the positive side Thomas?"

"Your getting to marry her whether she likes it or not... She can't run away forever"

"You messed that one up Dean... She can give up her magic... and magical memorys"

"She wouldn't do that" Harry said.

"We were supposed to get married on new years eve"

"Ooooo" Seamus laughed.

"I miss her"

"Draco's in love, love, love, oh Draco's in love" Blaise sang.

"Shut it Zabini"

"Just trying to lighten the mood"

"Well its not working" Draco said as he walked back into his and Hermiones room.

He walked back over to the bed, flung himself on it and cried... Just cried. He wondered if you could die from crying to much, he almost died the other day... He stopped breathing... He didn't know why... But he did, and Hermione saved him within a couple of seconds.

What if she didn't come back?

 _No she would come back_

What would he say when she came back... If she came back

 _She will come back._

What will i say?

 _That you love her_

But I tried that

 _Make her know you mean it._

Draco walked over and went into a drawer they kept parchment, ink and quills in.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I love you and Im sorry..._

No scratch that.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I need to talk to you... Come back I need you..._

Terrible.

 _Hermione,_

 _This room has been drained with happiness, I need you to come back, I love you and you know I mean it otherwise I wouldn't have proposed to you as soon as I did, there is a bigger side to the Dalphne story than you expect, she threatened to kill you, Hermione I could never let anyone harm you, NEVER. Where are you? Come back... I need you... More than ever._

 _I love you more than anything. Please understand that._

 _Love Draco x_

Draco then folded it up and put it in an envelope, he tied it to his owl and sent it to Hermione.

He didn't know what would happen, It probably wouldn't even reach her, even if she did come back, she wouldn't talk to him, he wouldn't be able to hold her and tell her he loved her, he wouldn't be able to kiss her like he had before, but she would be back... And that was the main thing - just focus on getting her back.

Draco then though - They had only been 'Together' for about a week when he told her he loved her... Did he bring it on to fast? Did he mess it up for them both? Of course he did... She had ran away from Hogwarts... Away from her friends... Away from him.

What would happen now? What if she did want to give up her magic?

It wasn't like normal... They couldn't just break up and get on with life... They had to fix things... Or _give up._

Neither him or the Griffindor Princess was one of the kinds of people that just... Give up. They were in the kind of relationship where they worked together. Although he had not really done much but kiss her.

When and _if_ Hemrione came back and forgave him... He would make it up to her... He could take her on a real date... He could do somthing _real._ So far everything felt forced and fake... But doing somthing that he personally chose... was not fake or forced.

He loved her, he loved everything about her. He just sat on the bed and thought about her.

Her hair was not as bushy as it was in 3rd year

The way she bit her lip when embarrassed or scared.

How peaceful her sleep was when she had him by her side.

They way she treated him like he was never a death eater.

The way she loved him.

His list could be endless. He could go on forever.

Draco once again looked at the photograph of Hermione.

She's _very pretty._

Draco stood up and walked over to the window, they had an amazing veiw. You could see the whole of the lake, the mountains on the other side. You could see the boathouse and the boats, you could even see the beach he proposed on. He looked at it and more tears came to his eyes. He just watched that part of the lakeside for ages. He was just hoping he would see a figure apparate onto it.

What no one actually knew... Was that there was someone, out there and they were the reason beheind this... And it wasnt Dalphne.

It was a very high security prisoner that had escaped from Askaban. Dalphne had been under the imperios curse the whole time... Only one person knew that though and that was...

 **A/N- I try to make these interesring...** : (

 **I hope yoyr still reading though. Please review, I constantly check for more reviews and I like reading the reviews. Probably more than I like acually writing the story. ahaha.**

 **Keep up the reviews.**

 **Who do you think the escaped Askaban Prisoner is?**

 **Tell me in the reveiws**

 **keep reading. x**


	10. The glow in the Darkness

I dont own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling, characters and all.

 **Chapter 10- Questions**

"What have you done to me?"

"I have done what I had to..."

"You've used me..."

"I used you... and your memories and emotions."

"Well he deserves it doesn't he"

"Your catching on Dalphne"

"Thank you sir"

( Hogwarts )

"Ahh"

"Don't kill her"

"She's done nothing wrong"

Draco sat up gasping for air. Hermione helped him with this last time... Now she was gone... What if she never came back, how would he live without her?

Suddenly he heard a scream of delight from his neighbours in the next room.

"OH MY GOD... WE THOUGHT YOU MIGHT HAVE DIED, HARRY AND I WERE SCARED TO DEATH."

"Oh Hermione" Harry sighed as he walked out of his room and hugged Hermione "Where the bloody hell have you been... Even Ron was worried."

"Im sorry... I just couldn't stay..." Hermione said "I just don't know what to do!"

Draco walked over to the door and looked at the beutiful brunette standing before him...

" Hermione... There was someone more worried than us... He had a panic attack last night... You could hear him"

Draco wanted to walk over and take her into his arms but he could see himself getting slapped or jinxed... He would rather wait for the right time. He was tempted to go for her but he stopped himself.

Hermione turned her head and walked towards Draco.

"Its really good to see you... After the escaped Askaban prisoners i was terrified."

"You foul , loathsome evil little cockroach" She shouted with her wand pointed to his face.

"Well that brings back memories" Ron laughed as he started rambling on about the trios encounter with Draco in third year where buckbeak was going to get killed.

Hermione stared into the cold silver eyes of the man who she loved or used to love until she seen him with that... _girl._

"You better have a good explanation for this letter"

"Don't worry... I do" He smirked.

"Dracos in love, love, love oh Draco's in love"

"I swear Blaise if you sing that bloody song again i swear i will kill you."

"Oh Dracos, in love , love, love, oh Draco's in love."

This time Draco just laughed. The whole of the common was very soon joining in with the new ' Draco's in love' song.

Hermione listed to the song before walking out of the common room.

" Hermione" He called, glaring at Blaise as he ran after Hermione.

He found Hermione sitting in the courtyard on a bench.

Draco ran over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hermione... I have an explanation."

"What is it then?"

Draco explained what had happened that day with Dalphne. How she threatened to kill her, how she was the one that killed all of the other students.

"Draco... I know you mean well... But i need some time to think this through I just can't cope with the pressure any more.

Hermione walked away from him and back towards the castle. Draco thought about following her but didn't as she obviously wanted her own space.

He needed help to fix this.

He walked back to the common room, the room had emptied since he was last here... No one wanted to face an angry Draco.

"Potter...Potter"

Draco banged on the door with great force any harder the door would fall down.

"Potter... Weasley... Open up"

Ginny opened the door to a very annoyed slytherin.

"Come in"

"Let me guess" Harry said " You need help with Hermione."

"Yeah"

"Ginnys already on it."

"Draco... Get out your wand."

Draco lifted his wand from the inside of his jacket.

"What magic is going to make Hermione come running back to me"

"A patronus... Hopefully."

"Snape was the only death eater that could cast a patronus... A patronus is what fights against the Dark Side."

"Well its about time you learn"

"Think of your happiest memory" Harry said as he stood up off of the bed he had been sitting on.

"Dont have many of those"

"Im sure you'll find one" He assured.

Harry then brought out his own wand.

"Now do this" Harry said as he moved his wand in quite a starge circular motion. "Expecto Patronum "

Draco tried once... He tried twice... He tried three times.

"Draco... What memory did you use?"

"The time I found out I was free from my father... When he was sentenced to Askaban - he hated the lot of us... So i was delighted he was gone."

"Try somthing else" Harry said smiling at Ginny.

Draco thought of somthing else... The happiest he had ever felt in his life...

" EXPECTO PATRONUM "

A beautiful white ghostly animal formed from the tip of his wand... It took the form of an otter.

" I knew it..." Ginny gasped " He does love her"

"Draco send your Patronus to Hermione. Just think of Hermione an it will go there."

 _Hermione... Hermione... Hermione_

The otter glided gracefully as it headed towards the door.

It went through corridors... Down stairs and into the ancient library.

It quickly glided over to Hermione who was sitting reading a book about thestrals.

 _My patronus -_ She thought.

Without thinking, she followed it she followed it up stairs along corridors... And she then reliesed where it was taking her.

The small smiling otter looked so happy, his little feet dancing while he floated around, and his furry coat bouncing around with the jumpy steps it took.

The otter took her into her common room, up stairs and into Harry and Ginnys room - only to reveal a very sweaty, determined Draco Malfoy with his wand pointed up.

"Hermione" He said smiling as she walked through the door.

"We knew you would come... We know you too well"

"Your Patronus is an otter?"

Draco nodded.

"A persons patronus will take the form of another persons patronus if you truly love them. Its like Snape... His patronus was a doe... The same as my mothers, because he loved her... Very much"

Hermione smiled as she walked towards Draco and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Draco paused. " I'm sorry about Dalphne... I don't know what got into her."

Hermione pulled into kiss Draco but was interupted by Ginny.

"Draco's in love, love, love, oh Draco's in love "

Hermione just laughed.

"Shut the hell up Ginny" He said before crashing his lips against Hermiones.

 _I missed this, I missed her..._

" Well this is just utterly discusting " Harry moaned. "I never thought id see Mione kissing the ferret - Not in this lifetime anyway."

"Oh Harry" Hermione sighed as she walked over to Harry. "Thank you"

"Was Ginnys idea."

Hermione looked at her best friend... She was here for her when she needed her the most... Even though she didn't know it.

"Ginny..." Hermione said as she hugged her best friend.

"Im the one that conjured the bloody smiley beaver thingy"

"Otter" Hermione corrected.

" Oh well "

Another Place *

"He knows how to make a patronus... He has got her back... We have to take our plan one step further."

"Yes sir... I think I have an idea."

"Well it better be good, working with an inexperienced eighteen year old may not have been tje best decision I ever made in my life"

 **A/N - Who do you think this mysterious person is? Who is plotting against Draco?**

 **Please review...**

 **Shoutout to XxHogwarts123xX who would like me to tell you about her story - Is it ment to be... She will also be writing a Dramione fic so watch out for that.**

 **Please review... I love reading them...**

 **Add my story to your favorites and follow me as a user as I will have more** **storys coming out...**

 **Put any suggestions for storys in the reviews.**

 **Tell me what you think may happen next.**

 **Keep reading x**


	11. Relisation

I dont own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling, characters and all.

 **A/N - Ok so get some things straight - I write this from the app and i don't have spell correct; as it says in my profile spelling is definitely not my strong point. Also I have no idea why it is saying complete... I change it every time i publish a new chapter to incomplete... I will tell you if it is complete... Please just go along with the spelling mistakes, my best friend occasionally will read over my chapters... sorry for any inconvenience.**

 **Chapter 11- Relisation**

"We have to target the girl... THE GIRL"

"But Sir... That's Hermione Granger... A war hero!"

"And you are Dalphne Greengrass, if you tried in life you could be successful."

"So what do we do?"

( Hogwarts )

Hermione woke up in _her_ bed with Draco.

" Good Morning "

" Oh I love waking up next to you "

" And I love being here "

" Good because you are going to be waking up next to me for the rest of your life "

( Luna and Dean )

" Luna! Luna! Where are you?"

A slim blonde haired witch then came through the doors with a purple lizard like thing in her hands.

"Oh hello Dean" She greeted.

"Hey Luna... Where where you?"

"Well I was out looking for the Thorax laneus ignis but instead I found purpura ac lacerta - Thats acually latin for _purple lizard._ Not a very creative name is it?"

"No not really" Dean laughed. "Is the creature you couldn't find latin for somthing?"

"Yes acually... I believe its latin for _fire jumper_ "

"Imteresting"

"You should come out looking for creatures sometime with me"

"I think I will" Dean said as he tried to lean in and kiss her.

"Don't... You'll disturb this lizard."

Dean just shook his head and laughed.

" You seen Seamus?"

"Yes... He's in the common room. I believe he is reading... Mrs Gribbles how to cook like a muggle guide."

Dean walked out of the bedroom to indeed find Seamus pondering over Mrs Gribbles How to cook like a muggle guide.

" Having trouble mate?" Dean asked.

"Well... Lavender is a pure blood... But her mother is rather fond of the muggle way of cookin... She said that if I get the hang of it, I would be much more liked by her family"

"Well it shouldn't be too hard to pick up... Should it? Your dads a muggle."

"Yes but me mum does all the cookin when am home."

" Well you'll get it soon enough"

"Yeah... I hope so... Also Lav is quite annoyed because I kept singing the Draco's in love song."

Dean just laughed - Again.

The two Griffindors left the room when Hermione entered.

"You hate me that much?" She laughed.

Outside the common room doors Ron was about to enter but was stopped by a rather annoying girl.

"Move it Slytherin "

"Imperio" She whispered.

A spell hit Ron altering his brain... He was now under the control of Dalphne... He could do whatever she wanted him to...

He had been put under one of the unforgivable curses!

"Ron..." Hermione said realising who had entered the room.

"Hey Hermione... Sorry about what happened between us the other day... I think we should start over... Properly start over. Like become us again... I like you Mione... I love you Mione... Please can we try again... We have to... I need you to be with me"

Draco could raised voices coming from the common room - So he went to his bedroom door to listen.

" You want to have an affair with me... Beheind Pansys back... Just forget she exits"

"Yes... Hermione... You and the ferret just are not ment to be... Its just not right." Ron said as he walked closer to Hermione. "But you and I... We work... Its right." He leaned in and kissed her.

Draco burst out of the bedroom door as Hermione pushed Ron away. As soon as Ron was in the right place Hermione slapped him right across the face.

"Stupify" Was heard coming from the door from where Draco was standing.

Draco came down the stairs from his room.

"What happened to me"

"Ron?"

Hermione walked over to where Ron was lying on the floor and knelt down beside him - She could tell somthing was wrong.

"Ron... Are you okay?"

"Why are you even speaking to him Hermione?" Draco shouted. "Don't you remember what happened a moment ago!"

 **A/N - Sorry this chapter was so short.**

 **Sorry. Also please can you review/like/follow this story. It would be very much appreciated.**

 **Remember and guess who the escaped Askaban Prisoner is. x**

 **keep reading x**


	12. Helpless

I dont own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling, characters and all.

 **Chapter** **12 -** **Helpless**

"How do I look"

"Great"

Draco looked in the mirror when he was dressed for his trial...

"I love you" Hermione said as she threw her hands around his neck.

"I love you too "

"You will do fine... I promise"

"I just wish I could tell them it was Dalphne..."

"Tell them... anything to stop them putting you in Askaban"

"I can't Hermione... We've been over this... She will come after you"

"I can look after myself... I fought Voldemort"

"I know you can handle it... But I can't risk your life, I couldn't live with it"

"Draco... Risks are what get you through life... I took a risk flying out of Gringotts on a dragon"

Draco just smiled.

"You won't be allowed in the courtroom... Are you sure you don't want to go to Harrys wedding?"

"I need to be there for you"

Draco put a hand on her shoulder and said.

"I don't know where I'd be without you Hermione Granger... If this law hadn't come into force... I would never have loved you... Married you... Done anything with you."

"We arn't married yet." Hermione smirked.

" No we are not" Draco replied as he fixed his tie.

Draco looked at his watch and his face turned sour.

"We have to go... We are running late.

The two ran to the beach Draco proposed on ( Just because it was the nearest apparation point they knew of) and apperated to the visitors enrance of the ministry of magic.

They dialed 62442 on the phone box dial pad.

"Welcome Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger"

The ministry was made up of large tiled tunnels all leading to different parts of the underground building.

The two walked to outside of the courtroom and Draco was lead into the courtroom before he left He told Hermione not to enter whatever happened.

The courtroom was filled with the wizengamot and the minister for magic, Kingsly Shackelbolt.

"Draco Malfoy - Son of Lucius Malfoy - You have been put on trial for the deaths of several Hogwarts students and suspected help to escape Lucius Malfoy from Askaban."

"Did you do commit any of these crimes?"

"No"

"Do you have any evidence?"

"No"

"Do you have anything you wish to share with us"

Draco hesitated before nodding.

"It wasn't me who killed the students, and i wasn't aware of my father escaping until it was in the prophet."

"Can you tell us who commited the murders?"

"No - But she threatened to kill my fiancé "

"Ah yes, you are within the age to be married as part of the marrige law - If you can't tell us anything else... We will have to prove you as guilty and give you the same punishment as the rest of the death eaters... You are to be sent to Askaban until the Dementors give you the Dementors kiss"

Suddenly the door burst open reveling a teary eyed Hermione.

"Kingsley... You can't do this..."

"Hermione... Your engaged to Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes... KINGSLEY... YOU CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO HIM... HE IS INNOCENT"

"If he is innocent you must know who the murderer is"

"And I do..."

"Would you mind telling us"

"Hermione... Don't do this" Draco cried.

"Draco... You are innocent... Kingsley..."

"Yes..."

"Dalphne Greengrass"

Kingsleys face turned completely straight; You could see no emotion in his face at all.

"The only way we can completly find Draco innocent is to see your memory Hermione... Where you found out it was really Dalphne."

"Hermione you have no proof" Draco interupted.

"I have your trust Draco."

"You only have Draco telling you?" Kingsley asked.

Hermione nodded...

"But I have proof he wouldn't lie to me "

"And what is that?" Kingsley asked.

"We share the same patronus "

"I believe you Hermione... But again... I need evidence."

Hermione took her wand out of her pocket and cast the patronus charm. A beutiful white ghostly animal formed from her wand and glided over to Kingsley. It floated over his desk and retreaded to Hermione.

"An otter..." He mumbled writing down a note. "Draco you now" He said as a ministry member walked over and handed him his wand that they had removed from him erlier.

Draco cast the same spell and made the otter take the same route as Hermiones did.

"Draco... You share a patronus which means true love... I must ask one more thing of you" He said as Draco nodded.

"This is not normally allowed at a trial but as I am minister and Hermione is a fellow order member and I trust her judgment ... May i see the acual proof of miss Greengrass telling you that it was her."

Draco again nodded, he then conjured a small glass tube, extracted his memory and put it into the tube.

"If this memory seems to be real you will be free of all charges... Neither of you will be returning to Hogwarts tonight... In case what you say of miss Greengrass is true... We can not risk another life getting lost... Court dismissed."

Everyone then cleared out of the court room...

"Thank you Hermione... I love you so much and I don't know what I would do with out you"

Hermione smiled and Kingsley exited...

"Hello..." He said as he came over and patted Hermione on the shoulder and shook Draco's hand."Im heading to the Potter wedding right now if you would care to join me."

"I was heading that way anyway!" Hermione exlaimed.

Draco had a very confused look on his face...

"But i thought -"

Hermione grinned as Kingsley tapped Draco and said.

"Full of suprises that one isn't she"

Draco nodded... Still extremely discombobulated.

The three apperarated to the Burrow where the wedding of Harry and Ginny was taking place. Hermione waved her wand to change into her bridesmaid dress and waved her wand over Draco so that he appered to have on a suit with a emerald green tie causeing him to grin.

Neville ushered Kingsley and Draco to thier seats just before the bride walked down the isle with the bridesmaids following beheind her.

 **A/N - I enjoyed writing that chapter... I know it was nothing like what would happen at a real trial so please don't say in the reveiws that this chapter was crap... More of the Ron situation will be highlited later...But please do review if anyone has anything nice to say... Also the next chapter will be about Harry and Ginnys wedding... I have not avoided writing it.**

 **Please do review if you are still reading this...**

 **Keep reading x**


	13. Dreams

I dont own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling, characters and all.

 **Chapter 13** **\- Dreams**

"We are gathered here today for the wedding of Mr Potter and Miss Weasley."

Molly Weasley felt a tear run down her face - Of course there was a tear - This is Mrs Weasley we are talking about, Her only daughter getting married to the _chosen one!_

"These wonderful young adults have written their own vows, so we may let them read them"

Ginny went first.

"Harry I had my first crush when I was 10 - The boy that asked my mum how to get onto the platform, I didn't know it was Harry Potter even if it wasn't, I wouldn't care. I then talked about you all through the summer; running my sibling's up the walls with the storys of the boy who lived. Harry it was love at first sight - Even if that sounds pathetic, but its true I love you now,then and forever will love you."

"Ginny - Took me long enough to reliese I liked you - loved you, Me and Ron both having girl troubles at the same time - It took me until you were with _someone else_ for me to reliese how I truly felt. If I had just went with my gut we would have had longer together - But what matters is that we are together now and will be together forever, because I love you Ginny Weasley, I love you with all my heart.

"May we have the rings please"

Ron stood up from beside Pansy and handed Harry a ring - Hermione stood up from beside Draco and handed Ginny a ring.

"Ginny repeat after me - with this ring i thee wed"

"With this ring, I thee wed"

The ring vows were said and at last the important bit.

"Ginny Weasley; Do you take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Harry Potter; Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Family and Friends; will you help these two young people through their marrige and make sure their love forever grows and grows?"

"We will"

The two finished speaking what they had to until they heard.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife - you may kiss the bride"

Harry pulled Ginny into a kiss and the crowd cheered and clapped their hands.

They walked back down the isle with all the guests following.

Hemione and Draco walked over to the newly weds.

"Nicley done Potter, Weaslette" Draco said nodding at each one as he said thier name.

"Potterette" She corrected.

Draco and Harry laughed and Hermione hugged Ginny.

"Congratulations" She said followed by giving Harry a hug aswell.

"You two next!" Ginny said. "So there is not much point in throwing this!"She said handing Hermione her boquet.

Hermione laughed and sat the boquet down on a table, she found it a bit embarrassing to be holding the brides boquet.

Harry and Ginny walked over to Bill and Fleur who were talking to Remus and Tonks.

"You look beutiful Hermione" Draco said as he put her hands around her waist.

"No... Molly doesn't know yet..." Hermione said pushing his hands off of her. "She's like a mother to me and she can't find out by walking into us making out!"

"Just tell her Mione! I have to dance with you later!"

"I know but..."

"No buts; we are going to tell her"

Draco pulled Hermione over to Mrs Weasley who was talking to Bill.

"Hello Mrs Weasley - We know each other already - I am engaged to Hermione." Draco said _very quickly._

"DRACO!" Hermione gasped shoving him in a joking manner.

Molly hesitated a look of fear and anger spread across her face and fury was running through her vains.

"Wait... so you are telling me - You are willing to marry the kind that ...killed ... my son?"

"Molly..."

"Look Mrs Weasley - Im sorry of what my horrible family have done to yours, but I love Hermione your the closest thing to family she has - so when I marry her you become my family whether you like it or not"

"Hermione we are not your closest family, do your parents know about these marriges?"

"Dam it" Draco said putting his head in his hands and walking away.

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes.

"My parents died - Death Eaters killed them."

"Oh my god Hermione- I had no idea."

"Its okay. Only Draco knew, then Harry found out... Now you."

"Draco thinks its his fault."

"How does he think this?"

"He told his father that Ron and I were Harrys friends."

"So its his fault?"

"No of course not!"

"Hermione..."

"Molly, he is not the one that killed them!"

"Who killed them?"

"Bellatix... You killed her."

"Well that makes me feel better at least i helped in someway - look Hermione, Im sorry about over reacting and Im sorry about your parents, I had no idea"

"Its alright"

"Draco!" Molly called- still a little unsure about what she was about to do.

Draco walked over comfused and embarrassed.

"Yes Mrs Weasley!" Draco stuttered, he was intimidated by Mrs Wealey... She was quite scary acually.

"Please dear call me Molly"

"Ok..."

"Welcome to the family dearie!"

"Thank you Mrs W - Molly"

"Your most welcome!"

"Molly please don't tell anyone about my parents"

Molly nodded and walked away.

"I'm sorry that forced you to tell her about your parents."

"Its ok... She would find out soon enough"

"Well one good thing came out of this..."

"What?"

"I can kiss you in public!" He said pulling into kiss her.

When they released Hermione was blushing.

"People are staring Draco"

"Like I care"

Hermione just shrugged.

"NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE BRIDE AND GROOMS FIRST DANCE!" A voice bellowed from near where they were standing - Most likely Arthur with a volume charm.

Harry and Ginny stepped onto the makeshift dance floor and started to dance to a wizarding song called "When the world ends"

"Woooo" Came a voice from the side. Most likely George or Ron.

The pair danced and then it was time for Ron and Pansy to go onto the floor followed by Draco and Hermione. A few gasps and whispers were heard from some people just finding out that Draco and Hermione were together.

Molly and Arthur were next onto the floor then, Bill and Fleur, then George and Angelina then Charlie and his fiancé Kara. Percy didn't turn up... as expected.

A few of Ginny and Harry's friends then stepped onto the dance floor.

"Didn't think you'd be one for dancing"

"Quite good yourself Granger"

Hermione laughed and put her head on Draco's shoulder, but kept dacing along with him.

Hours passed and there was still dances going on and there was still many firewhiskeys getting drank.

Mrs Weasleys friend was scottish and she insisted they all finish the wedding the way scottish people do it. By singing Auld Lang Syne.

The crowd gathered and created a large circle and started to sing, all the muggles or muggleborns there knew the words, Harry knew the words, Ginny knew the words ( apparently Harry sung it in his sleep- Quite strange for an englishman! ) Hermione knew the words, and a lot of other knew the words.

"For Auld Lang Syne my dear for Auld Lang Syne, we'll take a cup of time my dear for Auld Lang Syne."

Draco looked puzzled as **everyone** seemed to knew the words; but he lost it when everyone joined hands and started to walk in and out.

"What the bloody hell is going on"

"Its a very traditional scottish song, most muggles know it"

"How to the Weasleys know it?"

"I make them sing it every new year!"

"So i guess its a tradition I'll have to get used to?"

"Yup"

( 2 Hours Later )

"I can't believe we have to go back to school on Monday!" Ginny moaned.

" Well we are luckier than most" Harry replied as he seen Luna and Dean waving goodbye.

"Draco and Hermione don't have to go back"

"Yeah I know, I don't think Kingsleys letting them."

"Mabye somthing happened at Draco's trial"

"Probably"

Hermione and Draco came over looking tired but happy.

"So... good night eh!"

"Amazing"

"You look amazing Gin! Just never got a chance to tell you earlier"

"I noticed! To busy dancing with the ferret. That muggle bloke over there wanted to dance with you... He kept asking me if you were single... I told him you were engaged to a ferret... He looked quite comfused."

Hermione laughed.

" Has he been obliviated?"

"Yeah... Kingsley put a weird scented thing into the muggles car"

Hermione nodded.

"Is it alright if we stay the night? I know all your family have got different accommodation but we can't go to hogwarts incase i get killed"

"Sure... Cant have our Mione dying can we!"

"Thanks Gin"

"Ferret too?"

"Afraid so"

While they were having this conversation Harry and Draco were _obviously_ having a deep conversation about quiditch.

"Men!" Hermione sighed.

"Quiditch is awsome... You should acually give it a go..."

"Ha... No chance!"

Suddenly a flash of light came from near the trees and a hooded figure came out.

"So I see my invite got lost in the mail Potter... Don't worry though I won't be here for long - I'm only here for the mudblood!"

 **A/N - REVIEW!, REVIEW!, REVIEW!**

 **2k guys... quite good**

 **Keep reading x**


	14. Fight

I dont own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling, characters and all.

 **Chapter 14 - Fight**

"So I see my invite got lost in the mail Potter... Don't worry though I won't be here for long - I'm only here for the mudblood!"

"Your not going anywhere near Hermione!" Harry shouted.

"I'm a powerful witch Potter, If i could be bothered i would be top of the class with better marks than Granger."

The girl pulled her hood down.

"Dalphne - Your not going to get anywhere near Hermione."

"So I see you are still enjoying her presence, even after I put the imerios curse upon the Weasley"

"Your better than this" Draco shouted.

"Mabye I am, but my mentor knows best."

"Well who-ever your 'mentor' is should be dead and burried in a black hole" Ginny shouted.

"Feisty one eh, Ill be done with you in seconds - CRUCIO"

A ball of light hit Ginny and she fell to the ground in pain. Her screams could be heard from all around and a few of the remaining guest gathered round.

"How dare you" Harry shouted with his wand pointed.

"AVADA KADAVRA" Was shouted from Harry but was also shouted from Dalphne at the same time.

Draco quicky went to Ginnys aid who was still screaming in pain.

Dalphne moved her wand movme t so that her spell changed and broke the bone in his wand arm.

"And now you mudblood" She said with her wand pointed at Hermione.

Dalphne wipped her wand from left to right causing a deep gash to form in Hermiones chest.

"Look how dirty that blood is!"

She turned to look at Draco who was crying with his wand pointed at Dalphne.

"Your going to die you filthy horrible bitch"

"I was given a job to stop your marrige and I **will** finish it."

The two stood with wands pointed at each other and started to throw spells in one anothers directions.

Fire was sent by Dalphne causeing the grass near the burrow to go up in flames. The flames spread and the burrow went up in flames just like it did two years ago.

A spell hit Draco causing him to fly back and be knocked out. Dalphme took this opportunity to run over to Hermione and apperate away with her.

Ginny whos spell had worn away ran over to Draco and cast a healimg charm which woke him up and healed the broken collar bone he had.

"She apperated away with Mione."

"We have to find her."

"Where would she have gone?"

"Im not sure - The ministry have to be informed!"

Harry sat up holding his broken arm in his normal one.

"Kingsley thought this might happen - This is why he suggested we have the wedding in a remote area... He said if anything should happen we should just apperarate to headquarters where he would be staying the night.

Harry stood up and walked over to Draco who conjured him a sling for his arm - Ginny waved her wand over herself to change out of her wedding dress. They all held onto Ginny who apperated them to the old headquarters.

The three rushed through the doors to find Kingsley Remus and Tonks sitting with a cup of tea. ( Remus and Tonks woke up from comas 13 days after the war )

"Hermione was taken by Dalphne"

Kingsley turned his head round quickly, probably causing wiplash.

"Do you know where and do you know why?"

"We know neither, she put me under the Cruciatus curse, broke Harrys wand arm and caused Draco to be knocked out entirely."

"Is Hermione injured?" He asked putting down his cup of tea.

"She put a gash down her chest - and left" Ginny said - crying now.

Draco couldn't get any words out, he was too shocked and scared to do anything but keep himself upright.

"Do you think anyone else is involved in this?

Ginny nodded trying to hold back tears.

"She said somthing about a mentor who sent her to stop Draco and Hermiones marrige." Harry said.

Harry had lost all colour from his face and was shivering like mad.

"She was to quick for us... We couldn't fight back"

As Harry said this Tonks turned her head to Draco.

"Draco come and sit down, you look like your going to pass out."

Draco sat down next to his cousin.

"Its all happened so fast - We are only a month into the game."

"I know - But we will find her - I promise"

"We will leave now and search through the night. Tonks will imform the Ministry to get a lookout team of aurors to search anywhere the Greengrass girl could have gone - Is there anyone you know of that might want to

stop your marrige because of some reason"

"Like a pureblood who is against muggleborns"

"My whole family are against muggleborns"

"Anyone that would risk the life of you or her?"

Draco shrugged - He hated his family, the only good people in his family were his mother and Tonks. His father hated him - Never had any interest in him - He would feed him to a shark to keep himself alive.

"Wait... My father... He's never liked muggleborns or Hermione."

 **A/N - Dum Dum Dum...**

 **IF YOU ARE READING THIS PLEASE REVIEW NOBODY HAS REVIEWED IN AGES AND I MISS READING THEM.**

 **If you have not already follow this story, follow me or like this story or tell other people about this story. I do this for the readers and if there is no one reading anymore i will not continue.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews I already have.**

 **Keep Reading x**


	15. 4 Days later

I dont own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling, characters and all.

 **A/N - If you do not like my story or style do not continue to read as it is a waste of time...**

 **Chapter 15 - 4 Days later.**

Four days had passed since Hermione had gone missing - Draco had made himself ill. He had not slept and his silver eyes were blood shot. The aurors had been searching everywhere and it kind of made the job easier having a rough idea who might be beheind it all.

The three were not allowed to leave Grimmauld Place even though they should have been at school by now - It was too dangerous if what Draco said in his trial was true.

Everyone knew Draco was not handling it well at all - He was shouting in his sleep and having flashbacks of Hermiones torture in Malfoy manner the year before, now he was blaming himself for everything - If he had no grown to love her so much; Would he be in this pain right now? Would he be suffering more than anyone? Would Hermione be safe?

And he kept asking himself...

What if she's dead - What if my bloody so called father has killed her - What if she doesn't come back...

 _Can I live without her?_

 _no no no no no..._

 _Too far... Don't think that far..._

"Draco... Draco are you ok?" Ginny asked.

Draco had pinned himself to a seat thinking about Hermione... He had been growing weaker as the days Hermione was missing went by.

His normaly full of life silver eyes had lost their life and he had bags under his eyes from his lack of sleep - Ginny felt sorry for him... She knew he was definitely suffering the most.

"I can't cope with this much longer" He cried as he apperated away.

He had apperated to Kingsleys office. The man was sitting going through paperwork with a straight face He had a long purple robe on with his usual tiny hat perched ontop of his bald head - He didn't even look upset with one of the wizarding worlds biggest war heros going missing - Why was he not looking? Why was he not talking to aurors about the search? WHY WAS HE JUST SITTING THERE LIKE NOTHING HAS HAPPENED?

"Hello Mr Malfoy" He said looking up at the teary eyed Draco. "I thought you'd pay me a visit sooner or later... Please have a seat."

"Your bloody telling me to take a seat... A seat... We should be out searching for my fiancé, She is missing and no one is doing anything... Why are you not helping..." Draco was shouting - But also crying at the same time.

"Mr Malfoy... Please calm down..."

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN... THE ONLY PERSON I'VE EVER TRULY LOVED you can't give up on her..."

"But Mr Malfoy... We have searched everywhere... She is no where to be found."

"You can't just stop - Not now..." Draco cried in a whisper.

"We can search again Mr Malfoy... But no promises"

Draco nodded and disapperated with fury sprinting through his entire body. He had to take matters into his own hands.

"Draco are you insane?" Ginny asked angrilly as soon as Draco retured.

"Mabye" He replied.

"What is it?"

"We have to be the ones to help her... The ministry have given up... Somthing I never imagined that they would do..."

"What are we going to do then?"

"Well we have to start somewhere"

Draco sat down on an old armchair and took his wand out from his pocket.

"Accio pensieve" Draco said in a whisper.

A spinning silver plate came towards him, Draco lifted his hand into the air and caught it before lowering it to above his knees where he made it float.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ginny asked.

"Look through some suspicious memorys if my father" Draco replied placing his wand to his head and pulling out a worm like silver thing.

"Is that a memory?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes; Do you want to look at these with me?"

"Sure... Only if this will help Mione" Ginny said walking over.

"It will; Hopefully"

They placed their head into the plate and soon found themselves in the depths of Dracos memory.

 _"My lord" Lucius said bowing to Voldemort._

 _"Lucius... You are a discrace" Voldemort hissed._

 _Voldemort took out his bonehandled wand and sent the Cruciatus curse towards Lucius. Lucius screamed in pain and fell to the floor._

Draco pulled his head out quickly; Ginny doing the same afterwards.

"Well that was disturbing" Draco moaned.

"What did he do? ... Your father"

"He failed to recieve the prophecy."

"The one about Voldemort and Harry? The one I fought for?"

"Yes" Draco replied - Still gasping at the name of his former master.

"Have you got another"

"Yes" Draco replied pulling another wormish silver thing out of his head.

The two placed their heads in the liquid and watched another after another after another until...

 _"Have you created a prison or place of confinement?"_

 _"Yes my lord"_

 _"Well done Lucius... You are learning to keep up to my standards."_

 _Lucius nodded._

 _"Lucius... Where abouts is this prison?"_

 _"My family own an island in the south of england... It is underground there"_

 _"And you are sure no one will find it... Nobody can know about this"_

 _"I understand my lord"_

Draco and Ginny pulled their heads out of the memory and stared at one another.

"She must be there" Draco said.

"Have you been before?"

"Yes... I had to go when it was under construction"

"We need to go _now"_ Ginny exlaimed.

Harry walked into the room and seen the pair next to Sirius's pensieve.

"What the hell?"

"Harry we know where Hermione is we need to go _now_ and _fast!_

Draco held out his arm for Harry and Ginny to take.

They felt the familiar pull as they apperated to the island Draco's father owned.

"This feels dark..."

"I know..."

"Is this the right place?"

" _Yes_ "

 **A/N - Sorry for the evil cliff hanger...**

 **What do you think will happen next?????**

 **Where is Hermione?????**

 **Are they at the right place????**

 **And most importantly...**

 ** _Are they too late????_**

 **Please leave a review... I appreciate your help, and Im sorry if you find that my writing is childish ( I did use an online thesaurus today so I hope the _words_ were a tiny bit better )**

 **Follow like and Review : )**

 **Keep reading x**


	16. Darkness

**A/N - I apologise for the wait for this chapter... I hope that it was worth the wait... Thank you to all of my readers who have motivated me to continue to write** **this** **story**

 **Chapter 16 - Darkness**

Draco could feel the dark magic around them, he could feel that Hermione was here. But still he felt usless.Although they knew Hermione was here. She could be anywhere on the island. She could be underground, overground or even in a invisible building.

How could they find her?"Are you sure Draco? Are you sure that she is here?"

"Im sure. She is on this island somewhere"

"I just don't know where"

"Draco" Ginny gasped. "The prison; your father mentioned that and so did you after looking at the memory!"

"I know Ginny, but that had charms and invisibility sheilds and everything on it; It will take us hours... Days even to cover the island... I only came here about twice."

 **Where Hermione is hidden.**

"My dear girl; You think you can step into my sons life and say you _love_ him."

Hermione kept a straight face - She could handle him. She jept calm but she wanted ti strangle the monster until he couldn't take another breath.

"This will teach you" Lucius said in a whisper, pointing his dark wand towards her.

 _"Crucio!"_

Hermione pushed back into the chair she was magically stuck to and screamed with horrible pain. She tried to fight it but it got harder to as Lucius constantly made the torture worse.

Lucius lifted the curse and walked out of the room leaving Hermione in incredible pain. He smirked at the thought of the _mudblood_ suffering.

 **Draco, Harry and Ginny.**

"Draco we should send for help, we should send for Kingsley. He can help us!"

"Ginny, how, we can't send him a bloody owl from her can we" Draco snapped.

"We can tell him with our patronus"

"We better let Harry - EVERYONE knows his patronus"

"Ok" Harry replied. " But you two send yours, one two McGonagall and the other to Ron, they both will be ill with worrying"

They both agreed to this and quickly sent their patronus's towards their assigned person.

Suddenly Draco heard Hermione screaming. He felt her pain although he didn't really, he just could feel her suffering.

"Draco whats wrong? You look _weird."_ "Its Hermione, I heard her screaming, he has her" Draco cried tears silently running down his dirty face.

"Draco we will find her, I promise" Ginny assured, pulling Draco into a hug and allowing him to rest on her shoulder.

"What if he killed her?" Draco sobbed.

Ginny looked at Harry and both felt tears coming to their own eyes.

"She's not gone Draco, don't think that, I know she's not gone... I know we will find her; Hermione is strong, she will hold on."

"She's right, y'know, Hermione can get through anything" Harry said having a flashback to the screams Harry heard from the cellar that night at Malfoy mannor - You could tell Draco was thinking the same thingas he was crying hevier and muttering to himself that it was all his fault and he never asked for any of it to happen.

Harry gestured the pair of crying friends to keep moving, Ginny pulled Draco along all three of them crying.

 **Hermione and Lucius**

"What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want from you, you filthy little mudblood. I want you dead... I want you out of my sons life for good - I never brought him up to lower himself to a vile mudblood like you!"

"Your a monster" Hermione said in a whisper.

Lucius glared at the poor girl trapped infront of him.

 _" Crucio "_ He shouted again.

Hermione once again had her body filled with pain and filled the dark room with the screams of an innocent girl.

"You deserve this mudblood"

Hermione tried to answer his statment but failed as Lucius had suddenly made the torture worse causeing deep cuts to form around her body - A bit like _sectum sempra_ but not quite.

Blood started to pour out and onto the cold stone floor and Hermione thought - She _knew_ she would die - Right here; Right now.

 **Draco, Harry and Ginny.**

Draco gasped causing the trio to stop walking.

"I hear her again, its worse." Draco sobbed. " Hes _killing_ her."

"Draco... I keep telling you _we will find her_ we just have to keep looking."

Harry took a old map out of his jacket pocket.

"I have a unforgivable tracker. Its used to track the unforgivable curses, this one is of Great Britain, if she is getting tortured..." Harry said softly not wanting to upset Draco anymore. "She is probably getting the Cruciatus curse used on her therefore her location will glow a greenish colour on the map."

"Potter... Why didn't you say this sooner" Draco cried angrilly.

"Calm down Draco" Ginny said reassuring him that everything would be ok. She hoped.

Harry placed his wand on the map and zoomed in to the island they were on. This showed a clearer picture of the layout of the island, they could see cliffs and different mountainous areas of the land.

"We just have to watch and see"

"So we just wait?" Draco asked angrily "We just wait for her to get tortured into insanity, we wait for her to get tortured _again?"_

"Its the only way Draco" Harry explained.

"But thats not fair on her"

"Knowing Mione, Its what she would want us to do. She can handle it"

The trio sat and watched the map, nothing was happening, no one wanted to just sit there and wait for their best friend to get torchured again, they wanted her to live; Draco wanted to get married, Ginny wanted to have her best friend to support her through bad times, and Harry knew he couldn't live without her.

 **A/N - Next chapter coming soon, please review!**


	17. Hidden

I dont own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling, characters and all.

 **Chapter 17 -** **Hidden**

"Now Miss Granger, Im not sure what to do with you, but if I leave you here now; you probably will not last until tomorrow" Lucius said with a smirk followed by a swift exit out of the barred door.

Hermione lay on the freezing stone floor with deep cuts around her body, blood poured out from everywhere and she was in unbelievable pain. Where was Draco when she needed him?

Lucius walked up the stairs of his prison and into the guard room, it contained a fireplace connected to a private floo network only available to death eaters, a table and two chairs. One which was already occupied by a young witch.

"Miss Greengrass; What brings you here?"

"Information"

Lucius raised his eyebrows showing that he was obviously interested in what Dalphne had to say.

"I heard that Potter and his wife are on the island... Along with... Your son..."

Lucius scowled "My son... He is nothing more than a blood traitor!"

Dalphne nodded and continued.

"I heard that aurors and the head Mistress are on the search for Granger aswell."

"But I have wards and invisibility on my prison; no one will find us here; afterall, they would have found me sooner! Ive been here since the end of the war!"

Dalphne acnoledged his point before walking out of the room.

Although he had said to Dalphne he had wards and invisibility; he doubted his own strength of wards he had put up; afterall the chosen one was on his case.

 **Harry, Ginny and Draco.**

"Potter, im not waiting any longer, we have to keep looking, use some other weird device!"

"I don't have much! Im only getting to trial some auror equipment."

"Use somthing"

"I only have a pair of goggles; I have no bloody idea what they are" Harry explained pulling a rather strange pair of navy blue glasses out of his bag.

Draco stared at Harry with a horrified look on his face.

"Your bloody kidding me Potter!"

"Harry... They are dark magic detecters... All aurors have a pair."

Harry slipped the goggles over his head so they rested on his eyes, he scanned the area around him quickly before settling in the one spot.

"Do you see anything?" Ginny asked.

"Mabye... What colour does it glow when you see dark magic?"

"Usually green, if an unforgivable is being used at the moment you are wearing them, it will glow red."

"There is a lot of green over that direction, over by the cliffs!"

"Do you think we should check it out?" Draco asked.

"No - Not without aurors" A stern voice said from behind them.

"Proffeser McGonagal - You came at last!"

"I see your using your goggles Potter"

"Yes Professer"

"Wheres Granger?"

"Well there is a lot of Dark magic around the cliff area, we also believe she was hit by an unforgivable, so we had the map out."

"And are you sure Lucius Malfoy is the one behind it all?"

"Yes... Along with Dalphne"

"Greengrass?"

"Yes"

"Right Potter. We should all apparate in that direction."

The trio nodded before apperating over to the cliffs, McGonagal and the several aurors did the same.

They walked along the cliff edge waiting for the glowing green to get stronger. Harry was at the front with auror Herald and auror Jennson who both also were wearing the goggles.

"Anything?" McGonagal asked worriedly.

"As we walk north its glowing stronger, if we apparate 300 yards it would save us walking that distance, from experience i believe that Miss Granger is in an invisibility sheilded building, so we will have to see when we hit the wards"

"The prison..." Draco muttered.

"What Mr Malfoy?"

"My father was incharge of a prison construction that was to get used to hold muggles and muggleborns hostage. Voldemort ordered him to construct it on one of the malfoy islands."

"Mr Malfoy, do you remember anything about this?"

"Well my father used a standard invisibility charm."

Auror Jennson muttered somthing before pulling a jet black potion out of his bag.

"This will break down a upgraded invisibility charm. Its obvious that its an upgraded charm because a standard invisibility charm us not strong enough to cover a whole building."

The aurour apperated a few hundred yards beyond the group of people and dipped his wand into the potion. His wand absorbed the potion causing his wand to go a jet black colour. He suddenly cast a spell causing the potion to shoot back out of his wand and into the air revealing an enormous black building, at least 5 times the size of Malfoy Manor.

"Holy cow" Ginny muttered.

"We have to break the wards using the charm that lord voldemort used to break the protective sheild at hogwarts during the war."

Auror Jennson shot lighting out of his ( now normally coloured ) oak wand indicating the others to do the same.

It took around half an hour to break the sheild completely and just to be sure Jennson poured another potion on the ground giving them a safe path to the entrance, breaking all enchantments or curses. The entrance was made of a black stone sorrounded by a black brick building - It reminded everyone if Askaban.

"I don't like this place"

"The next doorways blocked... Bombarda!" Jennson shouted.

"I love that spell!" McGonagall whispered to herself. " I love loads if spells"

Draco didn't take another step fallward, he could feel the dark magic, somthing he hadn't felt since his life was run by the dark lord. He hadn't felt it since he got together with Hermione.

"Are you alright Draco?" Ginny asked softly - You could tell she was as worried as he was.

"Yeah it's just weird being back in a ex- Voldemort run area."

"I know how you feel Draco- But we are so close to finding Hermione" Harry said.

Draco nodded before stepping through the doorway and into the place of death eaters.

 **Hermione and Lucius.**

Lucius walked swiftly through the doors of Hermiones cell smirking at the dying girl infront of him - The pathetic little mudblood.

Lucius laughed at her as he walked over to where she was lying on the ground, she was in extreme pain and she couldn't move, but she was still alive... She could be saved. Lucius just laughed before walking out again.

Hermione lay on the floor, she didn't have any energy left, she had stoped shouting for help she had stopped screaming in pain but still she had silent tears running down her cheeks.

Blood was still spilling out of the deep gashes Lucius had made and at this rate she would only last another 20 minutes until she died.

After everything she had been through, she was dying at somthing she could have saved herself from, she didn't die getting tortured by Bellatix but she was going to die because she was in love. Because of her soon to be father in law killed her because she couldn't save herself. She always thought she didn't need a man to protect her, but now she reliesed she couldn't protect herself all the time - Sometimes she needed help, sometimes she needed Draco.

She lay there lifeless.

"Bombarda!" Came a loud voice from beheind the cell door.

A messy brown haired boy came rushing in and knelt down to Hermiones side. He gasped at the injurys he saw on his best friend who was litterally dying before his eyes.

Draco walked in and seen the state Hermione was in, tears started to fall - It was Hermione, he couldn't let her die. He couldn't live without her.

Harry started muttering words over Hermiones cuts which seemed to heal the worst of it.

" Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur"

"How do you know that" Ginny asked crying her eyes out.

"He learned it from Snape" Draco replied also crying. A lot

"Yeah... I did" Harry said looking at Draco. "How do you know that?"

"He was healing me - After you used Sectum sempra... On me" Draco replied, Harry reliesing what an idiotic question he had just asked.

A small gasp was heard from the girl lying on the stone floor.

"Draco" She whispered.

Draco quickly rushed to her side and started to her side and rubbed her freezing cold forehead, Draco took off his jacket and placed it ontop of her to gove her some warmth - Now he was freezing but Hermione was more important right now.

Ginny smiled at the scene before her. Love could be found anywhere - Even if it was an ex death eater and a war hero.

"Should we get her to St Mungos?" Ginny asked.

"We could... But it might injure her more severely." Jennson said

"But they can help her. Shes dying im not letting her die!" Draco shouted.

"Mr Malfoy... Please calm down"

"Has my son got himself into a state?" A stern voice said from beheind them.

All heads turned with wands pointed towards Lucius.

"Stupify" Herald shouted.

Lucius went flying into a wall, and Jennson walked up to him and put magical handcuffs that were unbreakable on him. Lucius was so idiotic he hadn't thought anything through.

"She is a descrace, son, and so are you, I was a good father, I brought you up to know the right things to know how to live your life properly - Without the mudbloods"

Dracos face turned red with fury at his last comment.

"You were no father to me" He replied before Jennson apperarated himself and Lucius to Askaban.

That was his last words to Lucius... Ever.

 **A/N - Hope you are enjoying. Not long left to go. But I will** **write a other Dramione fic that i have loads of great ideas from so look out for that. Review if you read the chapter. The more reveiws the quicker i publish.**

 **Keep reading x**


	18. Peace

I dont own anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling, characters and all.

 **A/N - Sorry about spelling Im not very good at it... at all!**

 **Chapter 18 - Peace**

Lucius had been caught and sentanced to the Dementors kiss. Neither Draco or Narcissa really cared for Lucius, but he was still _family_. Narcissa knew her husband deserved to be punished, and Draco for that matter, didn't care at all what happened to his so called father. He had almost killed Hermione - He could have lost the only person he had ever truly loved because of him. Draco knew he deserved to die. He and Hermione would be safe at last.

Hermione had got out of St Mungos three weeks after she had been found in the prison - Healers told Draco that if they had been _minutes_ later she wouldn't have made it they told him she was _very_ lucky to be alive.

It had been 2 months since Hermione had got out of Hospital and the day had come for Lucius to get the Dementors kiss.

Draco and Narcissa were going to see him for the last time, Draco at first had refused to go but Narcissa insisted. Draco said he couldn't see his face after what he done to Hermione but his mothers words were _Hermione wouldn't have you if it were not for him_. Draco knew this was true and eventually had agreed to go with her _just for his mothers sake_.

"I swear if he says one thing out of line I will hex him to Australia!"

Hermione just sighed. She looked at Draco who was straightning his tie infront of the mirror in thier hogwarts room.

"Draco - Please don't do anything stupid"

Draco walked over to Hermione who was sitting at the end of the bed engrossed in a book, and placed a kiss on her hair.

"But he did this to you" Draco said pointing to a new scar on her arm.

"Just another one to add to the collection" Hermione said surcasticly.

She looked at Draco who now had tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god" She whispered. "Im sorry - I - I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

Tears where in her own eyes right now as she had just reliesed what she said, she forgot how that mudblood scar on her arm affected Draco.

"It OK, really. I should have stopped that maniac" Draco replied rubbing his eyes trying to hide all evidence of tears.

Draco turned away and walked towards the bathroom.

"There really was nothing you could do"

"There was plenty."

Hermione sighed and thought for a second. She knew that they were in a difficult relationship, even if it started by law, and she knew they where in this together, she knew he needed her and she needed him.

"Let me come with you!" She called over to him.

"What today? To _Askaban?"_ Draco asked with a look of shock on his face.

Hermione nodded.

Draco did not hesitate.

"No chance!"

"But Draco... We are in this _together."_

"I know that Hermione but Askaban is not a place for you to be - I mean you've barley recovered from what _he_ did to you!"

"Draco" Hermione sighed. "I got out of Mungos a month ago."

"Yeah but -"

"Draco please let me come, you need me there and you know it."

"Hermione you don't understand"

"I do understand Draco. I love you. I need you and you need me."

Draco walked back over to Hermione who was currently standing in the middle of the room.

Draco pulled into kiss her, craving her touch while his hands crept up her body.

Hermione quickly pulled away.

"If we start this you will never leave"

"Start what exactly?" He joked.

"You know Draco!" She replied. "Now seriosly you have to go."

"Are you coming?"

"What... Your acually letting me?"

"You can do what you like, I can't control you... We're not married yet" He joked.

"Ha Ha" Hermione replied surcasticly.

"Go shower"

"Do I smell that bad"

" Yup " He replied laughing.

Hermione scowled.

"I was joking!" Draco laughed. Again.

Hermione showered quickly, she came out to find Draco just lying on the bed...

"What are you doing?"

"Lying in our bed... Got a problem with that?"

"We have to go soon!"

"While you are still in a towel?"

Hermione sighed before putting on her clothes, she wore a black pencil skirt, grey blouse, a grey cardigan and black heels.

"You look lovely"

"Thanks" Hermione said back smiling.

Draco smiled back and put out his arm for her to take.

"Lets go!"

"We can't apprate inside the castle!"

"Who said anything about apperating?"

"Well you stuck your hand out..."

"So I can hold it..."

"Right... Sorry"

"No problem" He said taking her hand.

The couple walked towards McGonagalls office to take the private floo. When they entered she was sitting on her extrextremely messy desk covered in parchment, writing somthing with a large red quill.

Draco knocked on the door.

"Enter"

"Hello Mr Malfoy" She turned her head to Hermione. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione seen the comfused look on her face and quickly told her.

"Im going with Draco Professer"

McGonagall screwed up her eyes and nodded before directing them to the private floo.

Hermione stepped into the floo with Draco, Draco put his arm around her waist and kissed her hair.

"Askaban" He shouted.

They soon felt a familiar pull as they were transported to the wizarding jail where Draco seen his mother sitting.

Narcissa turned around when she heard the sound of the fireplace and faked a small smile.

"Draco" She said sstanding up to hug him. "Miss Granger" Narcissa just nodded in her direction.

"You can call me Hermione"

Narcissa just nodded again before pulling Draco into a seat, Hermione felt akward so stayed beheind.

"Why did you bring her?" Narcissa whispered.

"She's my fiancé mother"

"But she's muggleborn"

"I don't bloody care"

"But the family line..."

"I don't give what happens to the family line - If you don't give this up I will leave... Right now!"

Draco stood up from the chair his mother sat him on and walked over to Hermione, He took her hand and kissed her.

"Whats wrong?"

"My mother... Talking crap, not normal acually, she doesn't care she just really wants grandchildren, she has never once said anything to me about blood purity."

"It's ok. Really, She is probably just suffering from your father"

"Yeah... Probably"

"Mrs Malfoy, Master Malfoy" A voice called from the door.

"Do you want me to stay here?" She asked Draco.

"No... Your part of the family Hermione you should come too" Narcissa said obviously overhearing thier conversation.

"Well that was a very sudden change of heart!" Draco whispered into Hermiones ear.

They walked into a large white room 3 of the walls where white and one was a glass wall.

The other side was another white room with a single chair occupied by none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa walked up to the glass and felt tears in her eyes.

"Hello Lucius" She said.

"Good morning" He said back.

"Draco" He said nodding in his sons direction.

"Father" Draco replied through gritted teeth.

Hermione squeezed his hand and whispered into his ear.

"Its going to be alright... I promise"

"How are you son?" Lucius asked just trying to make conversation.

"Good..."

"Thats good..." He replied.

A guard came over and informed Narcissa that they only had 5 minutes untill Lucius was to go.

"I'm sorry I put you through everything you went through Draco"

Draco let go of Hermiones hand and clenched his fists.

"No your not... You don't care about me; all you've ever cared about is how high up the ranks you were with Voldemort and blood purity. You don't give a dam about me!" He shouted.

An evil smirk grew on Lucius's face, he would die but the evil within him would never leave.

"You could have been great Draco, the greatest dark lord ever."

"You don't care about me you only care about yourself... So shut the hell up."

Draco was screaming his words with tears pouring down his cheeks.

Hermione placed a hand on his arm to try and cool him down and Draco reliesed what Hermione wanted. She didn't want him to live the rest if his life knowing that his last words to him were _shut the hell_ _up._ Hermione probably wanted him to die knowing his only son didn't want to strangle him right there and then.

"Sorry for shouting father"

Lucius nodded.

"It was good to see you again cissy."

"You to" Narcissa replied.

"I hope to see you all again in the future."

A woman walked in and informed them that thier time was up and the curtains were ti be put down - As soon as she said this, black curtains were dropped and you could no longer see into the room Lucius was in.

Suddenly you could hear a sound that sounded like a _hiss_ , then feet. The curtains were lifted again and the room Lucius had once been in was empty, Lucius was dead.

The last words of his father echoed in Dracos mind, _I hope you see you all again in the future._

Had he changed for the good?

I hope to see you _all_ in the future...

 _All..._ Was he accepting Hermione? Did he finally care about his only son? Did he want them to have a happy life?

Knowing Lucius... Probably not.

 **A/N - I enjoyed writing this chapter although Lucius was very out of character. I don't think that there would ever be a chance of Lucius ever acting like that but he did in this fanfic.**

 **Please like, follow and review this story!**

 **Keep reading x**


End file.
